Ninjago: The new green ninja
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: The Serpentine are back, but what's more, is that they will release the great devourer once more, or worse! the team must join together to stop them! Shocks, twists, questions, you do NOT want to miss this! (story is better than summary. Rated for freedom to write)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeey people! This is my story, The New Green Ninja! Hope you like! Review!**

Lloyd POV:

I sat in the middle of my room. I sighed as the candles burned. The serpentine are still lose and we must be prepared for them. "I had it first!" "Did not!" My eyes opened and I stood up. I opened the doors and sighed. Katelyn and Kyle, the twins, were fighting again. They wrestled over the sword of fire. "C'mon Kyle! We're both ninja of fire! So let go!" "Yeah, but remember you turned evil!" _Pow! _Katelyn punched him in the face and he let go. "I told you to never mention it again!" She threw the sword down next to him and stormed off. My other students, Nicole, our new ninja of earth, her sister, Zoey, our new ninja of ice, and Ethan, our new ninja of lightning, were watching. Also was Jonathan, our ninja of poison. I sighed and stepped out. "Nice going Kyle" He sat up and rubbed his cheek. Jonathan followed Katelyn.

"Kyle..." He stood up and bowed. "Sensei" "You know better than to say those events" His head stayed down. "I'm sorry Sensei..." I sighed. So much like their grandparents.

No ones POV:

"Kate?" Jonathan knocked on her door. "Is Kyle with you?" "No, it's just me" "Come in" He opened the door. Katelyn was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed. "You're upset" "Gee, what gave you that idea?" He walked over. "I hate it when he mentions it..." "He shouldn't have. It was wrong" She sighed.

* * *

"Guys!" Sasha ran over, panic stricken. "Sasha? What's wrong?" "There's an evil in Jumanikai village! People all over and saying it's the ghost of Garmadon!" "What?!" "Well, why are we just standing here?!" They all ran down to their dragons and took off.

Ethan POV:

No way that the spirit of Garmadon could be back. We landed and ran into the village. People screamed as they ran to their homes. We heard laughter and saw a shadow. We took out our weapons. "Be ready..." Kyle whispered. The shadow came around the the fountain. Then the person came to view. It was a kid! He wore a black hoodie with '666' written in red with blood looking splatters on the front and black pants. I could see shaggy blonde hair under the hood and grey eyes. He looked around Sasha's age.

"Who is that?" A village person walked over, and he seemed ticked. "That's Lane" Lane? Why did that name seem... familiar? "Lane..." "Ethan?" "The name rings bell" He stood on the fountain. "People! I am Lane Garmadon!" Wait, that was Sensei's last name! But...man who is this kid?! "I will call upon my spider armada!" "Spider armada?" Kyle shivered. "I really don't like spiders..." He whispered. The spider armada was not a real thing. Just some prank made back before time. They were call the Aracnors, but our grandparents killed the last one.

"C'mon the kids making a scene" Then a rubber spider hit Nicole in the face. "Headshot" I chuckled. "C'mon" We grabbed him. "Hey, let me go!" "Move along people, there is nothing to see! Carry on!" "Hey, put me down!" I looked at his hoodie. "Why '666'?" "Duh! It represents everything evil!" Well, he's smart. "So, what do we do with him?" "Spank him?"

* * *

I'll admit, I laughed. We hung him from a tree. Why? Not sure. "Hey, let me down!" His hood had come off and there was a light brown streak that was hidden under the hood, over his left eye. "Why are you terrorizing people?" "Because, it's my nature! As a villain! Muwahahaha!" Nice laugh. "Well, see you later, mochacho" Lane yelled in frustration as we walked off. Why was the kid so familiar?

Katelyn POV:

We were heading back to our dragons and getting on. I climbed up, then the bag on the side of Ember fell and a scroll fell out. "Huh?" I got down as Zoey picked it up. "What's that?" Ethan and Kyle walked over. "It's a scroll. Der!" "I know! what does it say?" Zoey unrolled it. I looked over. "It's in chicken scratch" "No, the ancient language of our ancestors" "Can you read it?" "Maybe, but...all I can is green ninja and...prophecy" There were pictures of us. 2 fire ninjas, a earth ninja, an ice ninja, and a lighting ninja. In the middle was a green ninja.

"Cool" "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" "Like how good I'm going to look in green?" I popped Ethan in the back of the head. "Ethan, it's obviously me" "You are incorrect. I AM the best" "STOP!" Nicole came over and snatched it. "We probably weren't supposed to see this, and I see why" "But, the green ninja-!" "We'll ask about it when we get back!" We hopped on our dragons. The others flew off, but I stayed there a bit. Could I be the green ninja?

No ones POV:

Lane walked across the forest. "Stupid ninja..." He grumbled. He kicked a rock. "Why do they have to ruin the fun?" he walked along, then heard voices. He stopped, walked a bit more..."YAAAAHH!" He fell into a hole that was covered with leaves. He sat up. "Ow..." He looked around and gasped. "Whoa..."

He heard a rattling behind him. He looked and a blue snake slithered towards him. He stood up and started backing away. Then a tail wrapped around him. "Help!" "No help for you, little one" Then a red snake and a green snake came forward. Lane was really scared.

"STOP!" They all parted, but the black one kept his grip. Lane saw who commanded them. "Whoa..." A gold snake, a big one too, came to him. "Let him go" He fell to the ground. He stood up. "The Serpentine" "You know us?" The gold snake slithered around him. "Everything. You guys are practically my idols" No one's ever said that about a snake. "Then, which species is which" Lane looked around and walked to the red on. "Fangpyre. Known for their but that can turn anyone into a snake" He walked to the blue one. "Hypnobrai. Known for their hypnotic abilities AND for the sacred art if Fang-Kwan-Do" Skales was amazed. He walked to the green one. "Venumari. Your illusive venom can change a person's point of view" "I'm impressssed" He walked to the black one. "Contrictai. Your strength is magnificent and powerful" "Indeed"

finally, he walked to the gold one. "I've never seen your species before. but I know the shape. Anacondrai. The second most feared and the second smartest" "Well, tell me...dear boy. Who is the first of those 2?" "The rattler tribe. Their venom can kill and they are like all the smartest brains, of every species, into one" Pythor was impressed. "Boy, how do you know this?" Lane tapped his head. "Born with it" "Hmm...I'm impressed" Pythor came to the front of him. "Well, my dear boy..." He placed a scaly hand on Lane's shoulder and they walked. Well, Pythor slithered. "How much do you know of the serpentine?"

**Well, first chapter! And yes, Lane has made an appearance. To clarify, he is Sasha's age, which is like 5, 5 1/2. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Chapter 2! Review! **

Nicole POV:

We got back and started up the stairs. "So, all we do is have a competition to who is the green ninja!" We opened the doors. We saw Sasha jumping through the training course, Tyson watching from a distance. Then she got whacked by a dummy and fell. Ethan walked over. "Hey Sasha. Getting closer to defeating Kate's speed record?" He helped her up. "Almost. So, it was just a false alarm?" "Yeah"

I walked over and pulled the protection armor out and threw a mask at Kyle. It hit him. "Okay, 2 on 2" Kyle slipped the mask on. "Hey, you 2 want to see me wipe the floor with these amatures?" "No,we're going to head to Jumanikai village" "Knock yourselves out" They walked out.

No ones POV:

"Okay,first up, Kyle and Ethan!" They both got in their stances. "Ninja-go!" Nicole jumped back as they went for each other. Their weapons clashed and they jumped back. Ethan twirled his nun-chucks, but then a bolt hit him. "Yow!" Kyle ran forward and Ethan blocked. Kyle jumped back far onto roadsides and ran along the sides,shooting fireballs at Ethan. He blocked but missed and fell on his back. He tried to get up, but Kyle was there with the point of the sword at Ethan's throat.

* * *

Ethan sat on the steps as Kyle was getting ready to start Nicole and Zoey's battle. "Next, Nicole and Zoey!. Ninja-go!" Kyle jumped back as they got their weapons out. Nicole swung her scythe around and sliced it into the ground. Zoey jumped and threw one of her shurikens. It hit the ground in front of Nicole and she put her foot on it. She grinned at Zoey, but she smirked. Nicole gasped and looked at her foot as ice went up her ankle. It stopped at her knee, but Zoey ran around and threw the other. Nicole deflected as best as she could while not being able to move. Then when Zoey was in front of her, Nocole quickly swung her scythe under her and tripped her. Nicole brought the blade to Zoey's neck.

Katelyn POV:

This was not fair. Me and Jonathan sat on the steps. He wasn't listed in the scroll so we knew he wasn't it. Even he knew and he was fine with it. But neither of us have a weapon to use, and my dork of a brother doesn't like to share. I sighed and leaned again Jonathan's chest. "Hey, you okay?" "I guess" We watched Kyle and Nicole fight. "Why am I mentioned in the scroll, if I don't have a weapon?" "Not sure"

"Hot, hot!" We straightened up as the sword of fire lit up and Kyle dropped it. Istrep read around him and the training course. "Fire!" Nicole tried to put it out with her scythe. Ethan tried not to catch of fire. Zoey was panicking to much to move. Then Sensei and our parents came out. My mom sprayed water over the fire. Sensei looked ticked.

"What were you thinking?!" We were quiet until Ethan spoke up. "Um we were seeing who was the green nin-" Nicole elbowed him. "Er, I meant 'lean' ninja!" Sensei sighed. "You weren't supposed to see this" "But, Sensei, which, of us is the green ninja" "None of you if you don't control your power"

Sasha POV:

Me and Tyson walked through the village. I wonder who really was in the village. "I see the gears turning in your head. What's up?" "I'm thinking about who came to the village today" "More like invaded" Then we heard screams and looked around. Then we saw a kid as old as us. He didn't have anything with him, except...hypnobrai! "C'mon!" I whispered and we hit behind a cart.

"Young, Lane. Why are we here?" "To have those ninja come! The first thing about villains, you get the hero. That, and we need a few people" "How few?" "Well...say about half the village" "You heard him. Pyhtor said, anything the boy wants, we give!" Lane? Wait...I know that name! "Tyson, c'mon!"

No ones POV:

The alarms went off and they all piled into the computer room. "What's up?" "Serpentine in Jumanikai village!" "Sasha and Tyson are there!" "Let's go!" They all piled onto their dragons and took off.

* * *

They got to the village and saw Lane. "Yes, everything is working wonderfully!" They stopped him. "Not so fast squirt!" He smiled. "I knew you would come. General!" Then Skales came from behind. Kate kind of froze. "Hypnobrai! Attack!" "It'll be nice if you captured one too!" The hypnobrai closed in. "C'mon let's fight!" They all fought them off. Then Katelyn's sword was taken. She looked around, then saw a double scythe. She launched over and picked it up. It felt even in her hands and she swung. When she hit at least 3, it glowed. "What the-?!" It stopped and it was a golden double scythe. "Cool" She twirled it. "Come and get me" "Kate!" She looked and the others called her over. She ran off.

* * *

The skimmed the roofs looking for anymore Serpentine and Sasha and Tyson. They landed and went around a corner to hide for the moment. Then 2 small figures crawled out from under the cart. "Sasha! Tyson!" "You're both okay!" "Barely!" "They're kidnapping people! And we don't know why!" "Well, what do we know about the hypnobrai?" Sasha stood up. "They have the ability to hypnotize, but the one with the staff and snake tail in the general" "So don't look them in the eyes" "Peeeeerfect. Anything else you want to, oh, i don't know, mention?!" "Ethan!" Katelyn smacked the back of his head. "Calm down!" "Look, we can fight these snakes, and- Kate what is that?"

Kyle noticed the double scythe on her back. "Um...long story, with no time for explanation" "C'mon, let's finish these guys off!" They jumped up onto the roofs and made their way over to the center. "Yes, everything is working as planned!" Then Lane say the ninja. "Ninja! General, attack!" "Serpentine! Charge!" some of them ran to the ninja, who had gotten off the roofs. Lane made a run for it. Then Zoey threw her shuriken and he tripped over it. "We should have dealt with you the firs time"

Then Skales tail wrapped around Lane and they took off. "We'll meet again ninja!" "This is not good..." Sasha and Tyson ran over. "They ran off with over half the village!" "But...why?" "Good question" they turned and Sensei walked over. "Come. We must head home" They started to walk home. "Sensei, when i grabbed this double scythe, it turned gold" "Ah yes. Kate you have just made a new weapon. the double scythe of fire" "Cool!" "What about Jonathan?" "He'll receive a weapon in time"

Lane POV:

"Now young Lane" The gold snake followed me. "Why did you capture those people? I'm not complaining, but why?" "For this" We had a village person tied up to a stone table. The fangpyer general was there. "Now, there is a certain spot on the leg, that has a vein that goes right to the heart. right...here" I pointed to a spot on the leg. "You bite there, and they'll almost instantly be turned to a snake" The fangpyer barred his fangs then bit the person. then, right before my eyes, he turned to a snake. "Very impressssive" "Young Lane" The snake finished each other's sentences, having two heads and all. Yes, things were going to go very smoothly around here.

**Whoa! Lane is more of an evil genius that Lloyd was! But who knows who is is? Review! Oh, and in the next chapter is a little surprise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey people! okay, this chapter, may confuse you just a bit. If it does, i'm sorry. Review! And this was not the- well this one is kind of surprising, but not what i had in mind. might be the next one, i'm not sure. **

Katelyn POV:

Now that i have my own weapon, i don't have to fight with Kyle anymore about the sword of fire. Of course, though, he is jealous. We trained on the training course today. I was with Jonathan to find him a new weapon. "Um..." He brought out a long stick. "Bo staff" "Oh" He twirled it but he hit the side of his head. "Nope" He looked through. He pulled out a short staff, but it had a spiked ball on the end. "Cool" Ethan walked over. "What's that?" "Don't know" Jonathan held the spiky end towards Ethan. "Hey watch where you're aiming that" Jonathan looked over the long part while Ethan looked at the spiky part. "What's this do?" Jonathan twisted the bottom part and the spiky end launched out. connected to a chain. It hit Ethan pretty hard. "Ow!" "Sorry" I smiled.

No one's POV:

Then the bell rang. "Mail!" They stopped and ran at the door. They opened it and there stood the mailman. "Okay...let's see. Some fan letters for Kyle and Katelyn" He handed 2 letters to them. "Um...A catalog for Ethan" "Alright!" He took it and looked it over. "I wonder what new inventions they have" "And a letter for Jonathan" He took the letter. "Thank you" Nicole looked at him. "No package? I'm expecting something from 'Animpaloza'" "Um...no i don't think..." He looked in the carrier. "Ah! Here we go!" He handed the box to her. "Oh thanks! Pebbles is going to love this!" She ran down to the dragon keep.

Kate looked at Jonathan from her letter. He was walking to his room. "Hey Jonathan. What'd you get?" "Oh just a letter from some friends" He walked to his room. "I think he's hiding something" Kyle was reading his letter. "There you go to over attached girlfriend mode" "I'm not his-" "Kate, you have no solid evidence that you're not his girlfriend. Do you think that he's writing letters to another girl?" Ethan looked up from his catalog. "Who knows? He might have had a girlfriend before he came here" "You 2 are not helping" "I'm your brother it's my job" Kyle and Ethan went back to their mail.

Lane POV:

I spent some time with the fangpyer general. "I have a question" "Asssk away" "Can you only do Fangpyer or can you also do the other species?" "We have-" "-A way" "We take the venom-" "From the general ssstaffss-" "-And out them on out fagsss" "Impressive" "Yesss-" "-But for the moment we are-" "-Low in numbersss" Lane smiled. "Take care of your species first, because we need as many fangpyer as we can" "Yesss-" "Young Lane"

I left the general and looked for Pythor. "Pythor!" Hten the constrictia general came forward. "Young Lane. What do you need?" "Where is Pythor" "Out for the moment" I sighed. "Great. Do you know when he'll be back?" He shook his head. "I see. Well, if you see him, let him know I'm looking for him" "Of coursse, young Lane"

No ones POV:

"Guys!" Sasha and Tyson ran out. "What's up Sasha?" "We got reports of Serpetine in the forest" "But it's only a few of the Hypnobria, the general, and Pythor" "Lets go!"

* * *

They all ran through the forest to where Sasha told them where the Serpetine were. They stopped at the hill and saw a cave. Snakes were going in and out. "There" Katelyn pointed to where Skales and Pythor were. They jumped up to the trees above them and blended in the shadows. But they couldn't understand them. They were speaking with long and short hisses.

"What are they saying?" Nicole whispered. "Not sure. It's like morse code" "'The digging is almost done'" Jonathan whispered. Ethan looked at him. "Digging? What digging?!" He whispered. Katelyn looked at Jonathan. How did he know what they said? Then the branches were starting to snap. "Move!" They jumped to different branches when the other ones fell. Skales and Pythor looked up just as the branches fell and they moved to the side. "Ninja!" "Running!" They skimmed the branches, but Nicole wet by the cave where the support beams were, held up by vines. "Nicole!" "Just a second!" She sliced the vines and the beams fell. "Lets go!"

Katelyn POV:

I looked for Jonathan. I needed to talk to him. I slowly opened the door to his room. He back was turned and he was looking at the front cover of his letter. I snuck up behind him and plucked the letter from his hand. "Hey!" I looked sat the cover. "Ninjago... Orphanage?" I looked at him. "You're an...?" "Orphan? Yes, I am" "How...?" "Since I was 4" "So...? Do you...?" "Yes, I remember my mom. Never knew my dad. She had to drop me off because it was to keep me safe from something" "Oh Jonathan..."

He sighed and took the letter from my hands. "What about the...thing you did?" He sighed. "For some reason, when snakes do that, I can understand them. It has to be something about my past" He sat down on his bed and took a shaky sigh. I say down next to him. "Jonathan" "Kate, don't say-" He lifted his head and I kissed him.

This was our first kiss. And...it was better than I thought. There was a glow from the desk, but he placed a hand on my cheek. When we drew back he looked at the desk and gasped. "Whoa..." I turned. That staff with the spiked ball was now golden. "Looks like you got your golden weapon" He brought my head around to look at him. "And a special someone" I smiled and kissed him again.

**Aw! Yeah little something. Okay, I'm not sure when it is, but there will be one surprise that will make you flip a table! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Okay, i hope you like so far! Review! **

Pythor POV:

The ninja were listening and they slowed our process down! I grumbled as we came back. Skaliador slithered towards me and bowed. "Young Lane wantsss to sssee you" "What for?" "He didn't sssay" I slithered down to him. He was in the main area looking at the round table where the clue for the fang blades were. "Young Lane?" He looked up. "Pythor. I have an idea" He walked towards me. "We need more people to make the serpentine army. AND we need to capture those ninja" "Where shall we look?" "The orphanage where I used to be at" "How did you escape?" "Hey, you go around, find stuff out. Basic jailbreak stuff" "Well...let's go"

Zoey POV:

I balanced in a crane position on the training course. Ethan did back flips while Nicole twirled a bo staff around, Jonathan was trying to see how exactly to work his new weapon, and Kyle and Katelyn were taking turns punching the punching bag. I ducked as Ethan flipped over. "Zoey, you're quiet" Nicole looked my way. "Yeah...you're not...usually..." "That quiet" I sighed. "Just thinking. How can we stop the serpentine?" "Don't know" Katelyn stopped. "Kate, don't start" "I know, I know!" She continued with the punching bag.

"Guys!" Sasha ran out. "Take a wild guess" "'I'll take 1500 for Serpentine attack'" Ethan joked. "Yeah, but it's just Pythor and Lane" "Well, let's get them!" We took our dragons.

No ones POV:

They were right over. They could see Lane and Pythor. Lane walked awfully close to the edge, Pythor also by the edge. "Ready?" The all dropped. Then they slid through a hole. Lane and Pythor had placed a tarp over a hole that went through the different stories of the building. They all fell and landed on the bottom floor. "Ow..." "Stupid evil brat..." They stood up. "They're on the top floor!" Lane gulped. "Let's go!"

"NINJA-GO!"

Nicole climbed up the chain, Zoey, Kate, Kyle and Jonathan spun up the stairs and Ethan dashed for the elevator.

* * *

Zoey and Kate burst through the door, but a bucket of green slime caught them. "What the-?!" "I...I can't move!" Kyle and Jonathan jumped over, but they triggered a trap and a bundle of jump ropes tied them up. "Hey!" Pythor laughed as he slithered away/

* * *

Nicole got to the 3rd floor, one floor under the roof. she jumped onto the floor and Pythor was holding a long string of twine. She pulled out her scythe. Pythor pulled and a huge cloud of chalk dust sprung up. She coughed so much she fell. Ethan jumped out of the elevator. "E-Ethan, go!" Ethan looked at the stairs as Pythor slid up them.

* * *

Lane ran in circles. "They're coming!" Pythor got up and put a large brick on the door. They backed up and someone hit the door. Then Ethan burst through. "Shocked to see me?" They both back up. Then Pythor shoved Lane forward. "Hey, what are you-?" Then Pythor disappeared. The new ultra dragon flew by with Lloyd and Ashlyn on. "Lane Garmadon! Come here right now!" Then Ethan grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. "I've got him" "Hey, put me down!" The others came up. "So what should we do?" "Chores for a decade?" "Veggies for a century?" "I know _exactly_ what we do"

Nicole POV:

What was I seeing? We stood in the doorway as Sensei read him a book! Ashlyn, Sensei's wife, had her arm around Lane as he listened. "And that is why a snake is not a best friend" Sensei closed the book as Lane dipped his head. "Wow... I wish i knew my parents" Sensei smiled. Lane looked up. "Are you guys really my grand parents?" Ashlyn nodded. "Yes little Lane" She showed him a picture of what his parents look like. "Wow..." "Yes. that woman is my daughter. And...do you know Ethan?" "The lighting ninja?" "Yes. That's his uncle. He's your cousin" Lane looked at Ethan. "Thaaaat's why he was so familiar" Lane yawned. Ashlyn kissed the side of his head and put him to sleep in the cot they had for him. "Goodnight..." "Goodnight Lane" He fell right asleep. You know? the kid might not be so bad after all...

No ones POV:

Pyhtor came back. "Did you get rid of the boy?" "Yes. He won't bother us anymore" "Now, what are we going to do now?" "Oh I have a plan. but if only we could get rid of those blasted ninja first!" "I can help you" There was a deep voice. They all turned to the opening. A man stood, wearing a black kimono, with black hair, dark grey skin, and red eyes. Pythor slid forward. "Who are you?" "The name..." the man smiled evilly.

"Is Sam"

**What the-?! Sam?! He's...He's freaking evil! How you ask? Well, all will be explained. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! okay, in the first few minutes that i posted the last chapter, i had 2 reviews already...and i tried so hard not to laugh Ha! Review! **

Pythor POV:

"Who?" "Sam. Samuel Walker" He walked closer. "I'm related to several of the ninja and know of them" "But...how?" "How did this happen?" "Well...I was looking for someone. I stumbled into a secret cave where there was dark matter. But I was filled with so much grief, it changed me" Interesting. "Why should we trust you" "I just need help. I can give you info if you help me. I have to go to a different world" He held out his hand. "what do you say?" I rejected it. "Sorry. but i' not doing favors at the moment" He turned to walk away. "Fine. but if you need me, find the nearest group of skeletons. Just tell them i talked to you, and they'll bring you right to me" He left.

No ones POV:

Kyle picked up the controller for his favorite game, Fist to Face 3. It took him forever to get the top score. Lane walked into the doorway. "Hey Kyle, just saw Nicole beat your high score. You should have seen it" "Sorry, but I now she can't beat me now" "Huh, I could be wrong. Later!" Lane walked off and Kyle looked back at the screen. Once more he would like to see the high score. He opened up the high scores. What the-? Nicole's file covered the last 5 high scores! "Nicole!"

* * *

Nicole stirred a pot of green soup. "Mmmm. Cabbage Broccoli stew. My culinary achievement. If the recipe is not right..." she took a sip...and tried not to barf. "Oh hey Nicole" Lane was in the door. "I saw Ethan put something in there. Think it was...sugar? Maybe salt. Something like that. See ya!" he walked off and she spit it out. "Ethan!"

* * *

Ethan was by the training robot. He slipped a training mask on and picked up his nun-chucks. He turned on the robot. "How about level 2?" He hit the button, but then it shuddered and went to level 13! "Hey Ethan?" He turned and Lane was watching. "I saw Zoey trying to fix the robot. Isn't builidng and inventing your thing? Well, gotta go!" He walked off. The robot made a noise and Ethan turned back to it. "Wait! Zoey!"

* * *

Zoey, still in her night gown, carried the basket to fold he clothes. "Hey Zoey" She looked up and Lane walked over. "Hello Lane. What brings you here?" "Kate asked me to pick up her ninja suit. she threw it in with yours" He picked a red ninja suit from the basket. "Thanks" He walked off. Zoey looked in the basket and saw something pink. She picked it up and it was all her ninja suits! She glared. Katelyn...

* * *

Katelyn walked to her closet. She was putting up some of her laundry. she opened her closet and gasped. She pulled out h er favorite T-shirt and it was tattered, barely hanging onto the hanger. "What-?" "Oh Hey Kate" She turned around and Lane was there. "I saw Kyle training and he accidentally cut up your shirt while it was drying. He put it up himself, though. Have to run" He walked off. "Kyle!"

* * *

"You just had to erase my high score! You had to have the attention!" "You know how long it took me to make that? Almost a week! A WEEK!" "You never, ever touch a man's invention!" "I had to save a months allowance for that shirt!" "How am I supposed to be ninja of ice with this?!" They all argued back and forth. Lloyd walked in and shook his head as he opened the closet door. Lane stood there laughing with a video game cheat guide, pink dye, salt AND sugar, a screwdriver, and scissors. they all turned and gasped. "YOU DID THIS?!" Nicole stepped forward. "Guys, I get first dibs on-" "No dibs! I asked him to do this for today's lesson! Never jump to conclusions and that spreading rumors is not good for anyone"

"No offense Sensei, but today's lesson is really lame" "Yeah, why couldn't we learn how to see without our eyes, or attack your enemy with a special paralyzing move?" "Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Lloyd looked down. "Also...I have lost my lesson book" Kyle looked over and saw something peeking out from under Lane's hoodie. Kyle grabbed it. "You mean, this lesson book?" "Hey! I had that-!" Nicole shut the door cutting him. off. "Hey guys! There's something you need to see"

Ethan POV:

My sister sounded scared almost. "Sasha?" She looked up. "About time" She went to one of the computers. I leaned to Tyson. "What's wrong with her?" He shrugged. "Okay, I found Pyhtor with a bunch of skeletons. But they looked like they were leading him somewhere" "Where?" "Well..." "Sasha?" My mom walked closer. "What's wrong?" She took a sigh and pulled up a video. "Thanks to Zoey's falcon, i could see where" there was a strange man there. He was all black except for his eyes, which were blood red. "Is that...Garmadon?" "Sasha why would-?" "It's not him..." My mom looked at the man...then gasped. "Mom?" "Violet?"

She backed up and covered her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. My dad wrapped an arm around her. "Violet, what is it?" "Vi?" Who was that? She took a shaky breath.

"T-That's S-Sam"

No ones POV:

"Now, what can I help you with?" Pythor was in front of Sam, who sat on a throne made of bones. He got down. "Well, I need to be stronger, and there is only one pace where that can happen" "How can I help you?" "I need you to gather the 4 golden weapons" "That's to much! I need more than info!" Sam tossed something through the air. Pythor caught it and it was a small stone statue, but it looked like a Venomaria. "How-?!" "I know you need these to bring _her _back. this is the only one I have, though" Sam held his hand out. "So?" Pyhtor hesitated before he took it.

* * *

"Vi, that can't be Sam! He looks...nothing like him" "Alexa, I know my brother when I see him! That's him!" "Yeah, but hoe does Sasha know?" "I-I don't know..." Violet's voice trailed off. Jay and Nya were quiet. This couldn't be Sam. "Maybe...we can check this out..." Katelyn spoke up. "She's right. We have to find out what's going on"

Violet POV:

Sam...how did this happen? We all rode the kid's dragons close to where we saw Sam and Pythor. We ran through until we saw the entrance. "C'mon" We slipped through the shadows. We got to the entrance and slipped in. It was quiet. I had a very uneasy feeling about this. Zoey stopped. "Zoey?" "Something...does not feel right" Her ninja suit wasn't pink anymore. Then the torched went out and it was complete darkness. Then something grabbed me and I heard screams from everywhere else. Then something struck my head.

* * *

When I woke up, my hands were tied up above my head to the wall. I looked around. I was in a small room with the golden weapons. What was going on? then the door opened. Sam walked in. "Sam?" "Yes Violet" His voice was calm. "What happened?" "That's not important. I will need your help" "With what?" "I'm going to take 2 golden weapons and leave. 2 minutes later, a skeleton guard will have you follow me with the other 2" "Yeah, like I would do that. And I know you would never hurt me" "You're smart. And you know I wouldn't never hurt a child" He smiled. "But there is someone i have hurt, just in case" Who has he hurt? He turned to the skeleton in the door. "Bring them in here" He opened the door and another skeleton threw someone bloody on the floor.

"Tyler!" I tried to break my bonds. He coughed and looked up. "V-Violet..." He was broken and beaten up. His hands were tied behind his back. Sam walked up to him. "So...you can either help me, or I can do worse" "V-Vi, d-don't do i-it..." "Shut up!" Sam kicked his chest hard and Tyler coughed. "Stop it!" I had tear running down my face. "I-I'll do it! But you have to let us go! All of us that you kidnapped!" "Fair deal" The skeletons picked up Tyler and took him out. Another skeleton walked in. Sam picked up the sword of fire and the shurikens of ice. "2 minutes" The skeleton nodded and Sam left. My head fell and I cried.

No ones POV:

Tyler was shoved in the room where everyone else was. "Dad!" Ethan ran by and untied his bonds. "Dad, what happened? Where's mom?" He coughed. "Ethan calm down" Zoey placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyler got up on his forearms. "Y-Your mother...is helping S-Sam" "Why does he need our weapons?" "Not sure" Tyler coughed and shuddered then fell on his side. "Dad!" Hannah knelt by him. "He'l by fine. Just beaten up badly" Ethan had tears in his eyes. Why was Sam doing this?

* * *

Sam placed the 2 weapons in the position he needed them in. The Violet came in with the other 2. Sam took them and placed them where they should go. "Well Pyhtor. We had to re-arrange our deal, but here" Pythor and the Fangpyer general came. "Since I only needed the 4 original, you can do what you want with the other 2" Violet lifted her head. "Sam, how could you? You said you would let us go!" "Well, i lied" He turned. "I can't believe my brother would do this" He stopped. _Brother. _The word stung. He turned to look at her.

Then there was an explosion and the others came. Zoey and Daniel had found a way, with Ethan;s help to gt the door off. They had their weapons. "What's he doing?" A portal opened up behind him. "So long Violet" He was about to walk in. "Samuel Thomas Walker...where will you go" He turned to look at her. "I'm not longer a Walker. I'm now the new Dark Lord. Lord Samuel. Goodbye Violet" He jumped in and it disappeared.

Lloyd POV:

I waited. They didn't come back. "Lloyd, what if they were killed?" "We must wait. They are alive I know it" Then the dragons came back and we went to the dragon keep. Violet had tear streaks on her face as well and Ethan. Tyler was badly beaten up. "C'mon, we have to help him!" Violet didn't move. Jay and Ny stepped forward. "Violet, what happened to Sam?" "Sam...is no longer our family"

**Whoa. Can anyone say 'Plot twist?'. But yeah, pretty long chapter. I guess it makes up for the short one last time. And if you're confused, i'm sorry. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Okay, there was a total plot twist wasn't there? Well, it's just going to get crazier. Review! **

Nicole POV:

The next day I was still trying to process what the heck happened yesterday! I couldn't believe that Ethan's uncle, Sam, and more importantly, Lane's dad, did all that! I sighed. "You okay Nic?" "Yeah, just thinking" We sat in the dining room trying to figure out what happened. Sensei walked in with a box in his hands and Lane behind him. "Hey guys!" "Hey" "All thinking?" "All of us" "My uncle...well, family reunions will be interesting" Lane looked at his grandfather. "What's in the box?" "Well, I though this would all lighten you up" He opened it. "New uniforms" The gloom in the room disappeared as we grabbed our new uniforms. "Awesome!"

"Guys, you're needed!" Tyson's voice was on the intercom. We all ran to the computer room. Papers were scattered. "Sasha?" Her head popped up from under a pile of papers. "Hey!" "Sasha has been on a searching craze. "Anyway..." She walked to the computer. "There were Serpentine ALL over the amusement park" "Amusement park! Can I come?" "Sorry Lane. We're not going to have fun" "Ninja business" He crossed his arms. "Well, let's try these bad boys on"

Kyle POV:

We tried on our new uniforms. **(A/N: Ethan and Kyle had the same uniforms and Jay and Kai. Jonathan has on that's like Zane's but has a gold shield on both shoulders and arms like Ethan's one shoulder. The Nicole has the same as Cole, Zoey the same as Zane, and Katelyn the same as Kai too) **"Wow, i feel really protected!" "Yeah, but we might move faster" "Well?" The girls walked up and my jaw dropped. Thank god my hood was on. The uniform hugged Nicole's body tightly, but she seemed to move around freely, like it didn't constrict her. _"Kyle, get your head in the game!" _"C'mon, let's get going!" We rode our dragons there.

* * *

We were over the park and we jumped down. We landed on a roof of some attraction and flipped down. "Ha! And not a scratch on me!" We walked to a gathered crowd. We got through and all the snakes that were here were tied up and people were throwing food at them. "Um, what happened?" "Oh man, you just missed it!" "Yeah, this samurai came down and gave these snakes a total beat down!" The boys laughed and walked off. "Samurai?" "Are you kidding me?!" "We just got these new outfits!" "Do I hear jealousy?" We turned and Sensei walked up. "No it's just- wait how'd you get here?" "Lesson is, iron sharpens iron" "Um, what?" "Don't let the Samurai distract you. Let it help you" He walked off.

"Help?" "Well, he did capture the serpentine for us" "Wait, I get it!" I walked forward a bit. "We need to fight!" "The Samurai? Kyle...?" Nicole walked up to me. "We haven't seen this guy! Who knows what he looks like!" "Hey did you get a picture o the Samurai?" "Sure did!" "Can I see?" Kate walked over with a phone in her hand. "That's the Samurai" "Whoa" "See?" Katelyn handed the phone back to the guy. "Thanks" "I say we have this a competition. Whoever discovers the identity of the Samurai-" "Becomes the green ninja! Perfect!" "Let's show this guy who we're made of!"

"Ninja-go!"

No ones POV:

They searched all day. The Samurai was red and black with some gold here and there. They couldn't get him. Katelyn flew her dragon to an arcade in the city. She dropped Lane off and handed him some tokens. "Okay, I know i'm supposed to baby sit you. But I have a feeling the Samurai will show sometime" "Let me help!" "No!" Lane groaned. "At least drop me off at a GOOD arcade" "Sorry shortster" She took off. "Katelyn, wait!" It was too late, she was gone. Lane sighed and was going into the arcade... "He hasss one. We jussst need the othersss" "Which vone is it?" "The Venomaria. Lucky ones" Lane looked around the corner and saw Skales and a few soldiers. There was a bus. Lane looked into the arcade window and saw a fangpyer set. A pair of long fangs, and a red hoodie. He liked his original...he'll just wear that one over top.

* * *

He ran to the bus. With 2 hoddies on, it was already getting hot. He slipped the hood from the hoddie on and jumped on. "Hey you!" Oh no. Cover blown. "Lasst one closses the door" "Oh, um, of coursss" He put on his best Transylvania accent. He closed the door and sat in the back. The bus took off

* * *

They rode through a forest. Lane looked out the window. Then it cleared up and they drove to a cave. 2 snakes guarded the entrance with spears that crossed in an 'X'. the uncrossed and the bus drove through. Everyone got off and filled the sides. Lane was starting to feel uneasy. There was a wide pedestal and there were 5 small holding chambers. There were small open circles on the wide pedestal that matched up with the small holding chambers. Then everything got quiet. Al lthe Generals slithered forward, Pythor being last. "My loyal subjects! Today, the start for the greatest Serpentine ever in now!" Everyone cheered. Pythor pulled out the small statue and placed it on the wide pedestal. He then took the Venomari staff and placed it across the small statue. the gem in it glowed green and a small thin trail went to the statue. The statue then looked like it was made of a gem. "The journey has started! Bring her in!"

Then a marble statue was pulled in a placed in the middle of the wide pedestal. She looked like pythor, her neck outstretched, her arms out. Lane swallowed. "Behold, Lady Death! Our queen!" Everyone clapped. Lane was scared right now. Then one of the snakes bumped him and he fell. Both of his hoods slid off and the fangs fell out. "Hey,it's a kid!" One grabbed him by his hoods and lifted him up. "Lane..." Pyhtor came closer. "What a nice... surprise" The surprise sounded disgusted.

Kyle POV

Ow, my arms and legs hurt. We sat in the dining room. "Any luck?" "Nothing" "The guy is like a ghost" Sensei walked in. "Ah. Is iron sharpening iron?" He squeezed Nicole's shoulder. "Ow, careful" He looked around. "Where is my grandson? I thought you were looking after him?" "Kate?" "I though Zoey was picking him up" "I went to the arcade, but he was not there. "Jonathan-" "Hey don't bring me up, Ethan and I baby sat yesterday" "Sensei, he's not here" "I see. We have to find him" "i'll get the dragons" I got up. "No need. They left" A cold dead silence filled the room. "What?" "Don't worry, they're scales were shedding and they had to leave" "You didn't let us say good-bye?!" "Nicole, they had been shedding for days. Pebbles was vomiting over the side of the mountain" Nicole dropped her head. "But...now how will we get around?" "I'll show you"

We stood in the middle of the training course. "Ethan, focus on your weapon. Bond with it" Ethan closed his eyes. Then he twirled it, a light blue bubble surrounding him, then a blue storm fighter was there, Ethan inside. "Whooooooa!" The others did the same. Kyle and Katelyn had motorcycles, a Yin symbol on Kyle's, a Yang symbol on Katelyn's. Nicole's was a thread assault, Zoey's a ice motorcycle, and Jonathan had a 2 person chopper. He started it up and the blades spun and he lifted into the air along with Ethan.

* * *

We rode through the streets and stopped outside the arcade. Our vehicles stopped and turned back to our weapons. I walked up to the door and opened it. I saw no trace of the kid. "Lane?" I closed it. "Guys! Look!" Nicole pointed at a security camera.

* * *

We looked at the footage. "There!" We saw him come out in a new hoodie going down the ally. "Where' he going?" "Well, I have a feeling we're going to the same place" We ran back out and turned our weapons to vehicles and rode through the forest. Then it started to clear and we saw a cave. "What's that?" _"Looks like a serpentine hideout" _Jonathan's voice called over. We turned our vehicles back to our weapons and snuck around. "Now what?" Ethan whispered. I picked up a stone and threw it. It hit something and got the snake's attention. They ran off and we ran inside.

We hid along the shadows. Then we heard voices, and a whole lot of them! We got there and saw everything. "Whoa..." "Now we see what they've been up to" Katelyn tugged my arm. "K-Kyle..." I looked...oh no! There stood a statue. "What's wrong?" "That's the snake that almost killed our grandmother" "Long, long before our mother was born" "Before our grandmother and grandfather got married!" "They're going to bring her back!" "Wow, your family does not have a good reputation with snakes" "Doesn't matter. Thins ends to day!" I brought out my sword.

We ran forward, then a caged dropped over. Our weapons fell from our hands. Pythor slithered by. "Looks like the entertainment has arrived"

Ethan POV:

They led us to a ring enclosed by walls, so it was more like a pit. "Entertainment? What did he mean by that?" "I think we're the entertainment" The threw us in the pit. "Or the entree" "Serpentine! Time to end this feud and see who's better! Ninja!" He nodded and the door across opened. "Or Samurai!" "Aw what?!" "We have to fight this guy! We don't have our weapons, that's not fair!" "Maybe he's on our side?" Then he fired a grappling gun at us and we jumped to the side. "Okay, not on our side!" Then it retreated and he threw a boomerang at me. It flew over my head. "Haha, missed-!" Then a sharp pain filled the back of my head. "Ow!" The boomerang went back to the Samurai. "What now?" Then the floor shifted and we all fell, including the Samurai to the side. They had literally, flipped the tables. The floor was now sideways.

"Now what?" "We must keep fighting" He had a deep voice. "Wait, we're not fighting?" "Hold onto my exo suit" We grabbed on, then he took off. all of a sudden, it stopped and staggered, which i didn't think it could do in the air. "We're too heavy!" Then the front opened and the Samurai jumped out. He had on a different exo suit, a smaller version to fit him. He jumped and we took off towards the exit and outside, where it took off upwards. "Whoa! I can't believe he did that!" "He saved our butts!" I yelled in frustration. "I hate that Samurai!"

No ones POV:

The Samurai landed among the snakes and back punched 2 of them. He jumped on the now steady platform and ran to Pythor. He grabbed Lane and yelled "Get him!" Other snakes ran to him. "Magnatizer activated!" Then the weapons flew to him/ He pulled out a red and gold tarp and caught them n it, since no one can handle the golden weapons at once.

Then he threw a small boomerang and it hit the switch which caused the floor to tip. It tipped and he took off towards the exit it with a jetpack.

* * *

The others flew through the air. "How do you top this thing?!" Then they crashed and they finally stopped. Katelyn and Jonathan picked themselves out of a bush. Nicole and Zoey came from the tree. Kyle got up off the ground. "Where's Ethan?"

* * *

Ethan pulled himself out of the brambles. "Guys?" The forest was thick. Then he heard the sputtering of an engine of some sort. He turned and saw the Samurai crash. He ran over. As he was running, the Samurai stood up. "Testing, one...two..." the voice modifier was a bit static. Ethan got up the hill as the Samurai took his helmet off. Ethan saw short black hair. "Sasha?" There was a gasp and the helmet was thrusted back on. The Samurai turned. "Stay away Ninja! Don't-" Then he sighed and took off his helmet.

"Sasha? You're the Samurai?" "You never let me help. So I found this old Samurai suit. I had to make some modifications because it seems it was made for someone taller" "And the legs?" "Not a problem. Stilt like stands" She handed him the wrapped up weapons. "Better take these back" "Sasha, when I'm in trouble, the others have my back, but you..." "I'll be safe" "How will you get back?" She smiled and hit the jewel on her bracelet. "I have my ways"

* * *

"Ethan!" The others shouted for him. Then the Samurai suit beeped and started to take off. "Quick! Get it!" they ran, but were just too late" "Great! the suit is gone, Ethan is missing, and we have no way home!" Nicole turned. "I wouldn't say that" Ethan appeared with the golden weapons.

* * *

"He was all mysterious. Never said a single word" The boys stood in the hallway in their pajamas talking with the girls as they brushed their teeth, already in pajamas. "Why would he do that?" What hath we done foth him?" Zoey tried to ask with floss in her mouth. "I don't know" Sasha was down the hall. "Maybe sh-" She shook her head. "I mean, he's not that bad" "So much for the green ninja bet" "Well, there is something I need to tell you" Sensei stood in the door. "You will have to find your true potential. A power that makes you stinger by unlocking your heart. Now it's late" "Good night Sensei" The boys walked to their room and the girls shut the door. Sasha was heading towards her room ,when Lloyd stopped her. "I believe this is yours?" He handed it to her. "Iron sharpens iron" He walked off. "And sibling sharpens sibling"

Violet POV:

"Vi, are you sure?" I sighed and sat n the edge of the bed, my hair out of it's usual ponytail. "I have to. He'll only listen to me, but I need Sensei's help" "Remember he's not our Sensei anymore" "I know, it's just..." I lost my voice. Tyler sat by me. "Do what you must" He hugged me. "I'll try to bring Sam home, Tyler"

**Oh, poor Vi. How would you feel if your brother was the new dark lord? Anyway, long chapter, and sorry I haven't updated in a while, been super obber busy! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeey people! okay, i am sorry about being late with story writing, but sooo much has been on my plate. Review! **

No ones POV:

Sasha walked around the computer room with a paper in one hand, and a pencil in the other, chewing on the end. "It doesn't make sense" "Sasha" "How can Jonathan learn such a language?" "Sasha" "I mean, I can't find a single thing about it!" "Sasha!" She turned. Tyson picked up parers off the floor. "Maybe you should...take a break?" "Take a break? Tyson I can't do that" He looked up. "Aaaaand...why not?" "I have to find this out. When I get hooked on something, i never abandon it" "Oh joy. Look Sasha, maybe a break will help. We haven't gotten talk alone for a while" "We talk" "Yeah. about the serpentine and such. Also, I like being up there and playing my violin" "Well, go play then! I'll be fine!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "Sasha? When did you last sleep?" "I slept last night, ask the girls. It's just...I've got a bad headache today" "Sasha, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" "No, I'm fine" She let out a big sigh. "I-I just feel like I need something! But..." Tyson set down the papers. "I-I don't know what i need, I-I just-" Tyson hugged her tight. "Feel a bit better?" "Yeah, i guess" "Good, I don't like to see you like this" He stroked her silky black hair. "Hair like night, eyes like gems, your beauty never ends" She smiled. "You know how to talk to a girl Tyson"

Katelyn POV:

I watched as Jonathan battled my brother. Funny, really. Surprised that you could keep my brother and boyfriend in the same area. but the same area with weapons isn't always good. Lane walked up. "Hey squirt" "Hi Kate. Sorry about the shirt" "That's fine. it was getting old anyway" Then I heard a grunt and Kyle fell back. "Ha!" "Lucky shot" Kyle sat up. "Um, Kyle" Nicole came around the the back of him. "Don't. Move" "Why?" Then he saw it on his shoulder. a black spider the size of a half dollar. He yelled and jumped up. "Get it off! Get it off!" Me and Lane busted up laughing at all of this as Kyle ran around and Nicole and Zoey tried to help. Ethan came out and plucked the spider off of him as our parents and Ethan's parents came out. "Got it" He let it go. "What was all that?"

"Um...spider" "Oh Kyle, a fear of spiders?" "Hey there is nothing wrong with being afraid of spiders" My mom looked at my dad with a sly smile and crossed her arms. "You're afraid of spiders, aren't you?" He rubbed his arm. "...Maybe..." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Then the alarm sounded. "Guys! Big trouble!" We all ran into the computer room. "Okay, I have picked up 2 groups of serpentine" "So we'll split up. us on one group, the adults on the other" "We'll get the others" Both sets of parents left. "C'mon, we've got serpentine to take care of!"

No ones POV:

The serpentine divided. Hypnobrai with Fangyer and Venomari with Constrictai. Acideous slithered along his soldiers. "All isss going to plan" "Yesss. Sssoon we'll catch thossse ninja" "Have you heard? The poisssson ninja can sssspeak the tongue of ssserpentine!" "Who isss thisss posssible?" "Hisss name is Jonathan" The second in command lifted his head. He had the staff taken from him. He used to be leader. When he was, he met a young woman. He got himself into trouble, but after a long time, when he wasn't leader anymore, he tried to come back to her, only to find out she had a child. He couldn't reveal to anyone that the child's father is a serpentine. No one can...not even his little Jonny.

_1 hour later _

Sasha POV:

I know Tyson said I should just relax, but the thing is, hen I'm doing something, I relax. The headaches stop. But only when it's something really difficult. I sighed and rubbed the side of my head. The headaches just came. I don't know how, but they came. Tyson walked in. "Sasha" His tone of vice had a warning in it. "I know, i know. But I can't relax" He sighed and held my hand. I felt a blush rise. "You need to calm down. I'm really starting to worry about you" He kissed my nose. He's never kissed me in any way before.

Then the doors opened. "Hey, guys! We need help!" We ran out there and gasped. Blood. they were covered in it. Kyle supported Nicole, who had his mask on her forehead, and i noticed that his hood was a bit darker. But was really bad was that her eyes were crossed. "Nic took a massive blow to the head" "Stupid constrictai..." She mumbled. Everyone came out. "Oh my!" Kim ran over along with Sarah. "C'mon sweetheart" Nicole slid off Kyle into Sarah and Kim's arms. The door opened again and all the parents came in.

"Nicole!" Hannah and Daniel ran over to her. "Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, I-I'm...f-f-fi-ine..." Then she passed out in Sarah's arms. "She'll be okay" "Oh my" The others sat on the edge and groaned. "I took a massive beating from a venomari" "Funny, the one I got looked like he did not want to attack me" Huh? "Really?" "Yeah. Still got him" All the weapon were coated in blood, the others as well. "Jonathan, can I see your weapon for a bit?" "Um...sure?" He handed it to me and I walked into the computer room. "No one disturbs me" I closed the door.

No ones POV:

Sasha was acting strange. She wouldn't even let Tyson in there. They all got cleaned up except for Kyle, who wanted to be with Nicole. "Man, that was a bloody battle" "No kidding..." Katelyn sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "You okay?" "I guess. My shoulder is hurting" Jonathan took a look at it. "Well, you just got badly hit right there. You'll be fine" Kyle walked in. "Hows Nicole?" "She's fine. Really bad blow to the head, but she'll live" "Good. We don't need to lose anyone" Kyle sat down and rubbed his arm. "Man, that was intense" "No kidding" Tyson walked in. "Hey, what's up?" 'Sasha is acting strange. she said that she's getting headaches lately and she's just not acting right" "It's my family. Not much is right" He sat down. "I'm just worried" "Hey don't worry"

* * *

Sasha couldn't believe her eyes. She swallowed and rubbed her head. the entire time she worked on this her head didn't hurt. She felt like crying. but she was done. There was a knock. "Sash?" Ethan. "Yeah, you guys come in. Jonathan too"

Jonathan POV:

Why did she need me? "Sasha, what's wrong?" "W-Well, I know something about Jonathan" "What?" "Well, this..." She pulled up something. "N-No..." it said I was part serpentine. "N-No, Sasha, you're wrong!" "I'm sorry. But look listen-" I smashed something. "No! You're wrong this time!" Ethan pushed me away. "Don't yell at my sister!" "Jonathan..." Katelyn placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook her off and grabbed my weapon and ran out there. "Jonathan!" I turned my weapon to my chopper and took off

Tyson POV:

"T-Tyson..." "Sasha it's fine" I looked out the door. He was gone. Katelyn stood in the door. "G-Guys..." "Sasha, i know-" _Thump! _"Sasha!" I turned and she was unconscious. "Oh my god"

* * *

"Kim ,what's wrong with her?" "I'm not sure. Her parents were in there with Sasha, who rested in a bed. "She has a high fever and a pulsing headache. I could feel it" Oh Sasha... "What could be wrong?" "Who knows" Katelyn ran past her brother. "Whoooooa! Where are you going?" "finding Jonathan" "Kate, Sasha is-" "He might have scared her so much this happened. And he needs someone with him" "But where will you find him?" "I know"

No ones POV:

Jonathan looked at the toxic swamp. One of them said ' the toxic swamp' at least once, so he was going to look. How? How was this possible? "Jonathan?" He turned and the second in command walked out of the shadows. "How do you know me?" "I jusssst-" He stopped. "W-Who wasss your father?" "My mom said that she named me after him" "Oh. My Jonathan had brown eyessss when he wassss born" "W-Wait...so..." "Yes, you are related to the serpentine. Venomari" Jonatha felt like her would fall to the ground. "Jonathan?" He turned. "Kate? What-?"

Then some serpentine grabbed him ,the snake and Katelyn. "No! You ssssaid-!" "I lied. You know the rulessss...and you mussst be punisssshed" There was a slice and a gasp. Jonathan turned and the snake he was related to was dead on the ground. Tears came to his eyes. Acidious slithered over to Katelyn. "Well, let'ssss sssssee what we can do with her" "Touch her and you'll die!" "Oh really?" He grabbed her throat. "I'm serious!" He smiled and scratched her face. Jonathan yelled and broke free, running at Acidious with a serpentine sword. Acidious swung his tail and knocked Jonathan into the poisonous water.

Katelyn POV:

"NO!" Tears flowed, my cheek stinging. Acidious cackled and slithered over. "You're coming with-" The water glowed behind him. He turned and then something rose from the water. Jonathan. the water flowed around him. Then balls of the water were thrown at the serpentine. "Retreat!" they threw me to the ground and they took off. Jonathan landed and stopped glowing. He would have fell if I hadn't caught him. "Huh...K-Kate?" "C'mon, we need to head back"

No ones POV:

Sasha was awake now and they got someone in. Kyle was worried. Katelyn and Jonathan were back. Then the door opened and they walked in. "Where were you guys?!" "Doesn't matter. We have a crazy story for you"

* * *

"Whoa...really?" "Yeah, it was cool" "Part Serpentine?" "Yeah, so I can speak the tongue" "That is a huge advantage!" "No kidding!" "Well, we just have to find out more about ourselves" "To unlock ourselves"

Tyson POV:

The specialist came out. "Well?" She sighed. "I know what it is. It's amazing!" "What?" "Well, she told me that when she does something super extremely smart, her head doesn't hurt. So I did some test" "For what?" "Well, the highest IQ score ever was 198" "Yeah?" "Well..."

"Her's is 250"

Violet POV:

Oh my goodness. Sasha was a genius. "Really?" "Yes. Now I won't take her to experiment on her" She joked. "It doesn't feel right. So just give her these" She handed me a bottle of pills. "2 every time her head hurts. And when she runs out, let me know" "We will" She left.

* * *

Later that night, I sat on my bed. "Vi? Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine" "Look, I know finding out Sasha is a genius-" "It's not Sasha..." I swallowed. "It's Sam" "Oh..." Tyler sat down and wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me what's wrong?" "I'm going to look for him with Lloyd. I need him to come back. Lloyd said her may help us get Lane back" He nuzzled his head into my neck. "Are you sure you want to go?" "Yes, I'm sure"

**WhooooOOOOooooaaaAA! What all happened? Well, Sasha is a genius, Vi is gonna get Sam, Jonathan is part serpentine AND was the first to unlock his true potential. Next is Zoey. Took sooooo much thinking for Zoey and Ethan, cause I had nada! Nothing, zip, zero. But I do now! And I know long chapter. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey people! I hope you are liking so much! Review! **

No ones POV:

Pythor looked at the table. There was more to it. "Pythor, why musssst we come back?" Skales was with him. Lady death's staff lay in the middle. Pythor put her venom on paper, but nothing. Her staff was like the others, but her venom orb was black with a white skull. "There is more...much more" "Well, find it! The otherssss will be tired of Lane and may eat him" "No! We need him for future purposes!" "What future purposesss?!" He slammed his hand on the round table. "Skales, you tire me sometimes!" Skales bowed. "Sssssorry, my lord..."

Zoey POV:

I trained with Ethan. If we were going to unlock ourselves, then we had to train. I sliced down with my shuriken and he jumped back. then i heard the whirl of his nun-chucks. I leaped back as i heard the thunder-like crack as it hit the ground. I threw my shurken and it bounced off his nun-chucks. He twirled again, and fired a lighting bolt. I jumped to the side and caught my shurkien-

_Pow! _A shock hit my chest and I fell back. A high piercing noise was heard and everything was white. Finally everything was clearing up and I saw Ethan and Nicole over me. "Zoey? Can you hear me?" I rubbed my head. "Barely" Ethan sighed. "Zoey, i am soooo sorry!" I sat up and saw that the front of my ninja suit was seared and black. "Ow..." "Nice shot Ethan, but the point is NOT to kill our friends" Nicole helped me up. "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah, i'm fine" "C'mon, we'll have gramps look you over, okay?" I nodded my head.

We walked down the hall. Our grandfather Zane came out of a room. "Grandfather, Zoey needs help" Why are they so worried about me? I can take care of myself. It's really annoying! Wait, what? "What happened?" "She was training with Ethan-" "That idiot can't keep aim" they both looked at me with a shocked expressions. I rubbed my head. "Z, you o-" "I'm fine! Just...leave me alone" I walked off to my room.

Ethan POV:

I didn't mean to hit Zoey. I hope she's not mad. I was walking past my parents room when I stopped. "Are you sure? What will we tell the kids?" "I'll try to leave when they don't see me. and you'll have to explain" "Violet, I should go-" "No. I'm sorry Tyler, but this is my brother" Mom? Leaving? Then the door opened. "Ethan, how much did you hear?" "Why are you leaving?" My mom sighed. "We need Sam's help" "Mom, if you haven't noticed, he tried to kill dad" "I know, but I know my softie of a brother is in there somewhere"

* * *

Later that day my mom stood at the door ready to leave. Tears tugged at my eyes, but Sasha was the first to have a tear go down. My mom knelt down to her. "Now you listen to your dad and brother okay?" she nodded. "Remember, 2 pills every time the headaches come, okay?" Sasha nodded. My mom hugged her. She stood up. "Ethan, I-" I tackled her in a hug. "Be careful mom" She hugged me. "I'll try" She let go and gave my dad a quick kiss. "Bye" Sasha sniffed and waved good-bye. Okay, i dropped the tough guy act, and the tears flowed as I waved. And she walked out with Sensei.

* * *

I sighed. It already felt different without mom. Nicole ran by the door, then came back. "There you are!" "What is it?" "C'mon!" She grabbed my heand and dragged me. she dragged me to the training course where Zoey was, her arms crossed. "Here!" Zoey glared at me. Okay, maybe she was mad at me. "Ethan, tell Zoey you didn't mean to hurt her" "Zoey, I swear on my great grandparents graves, I did not mean to hurt and I still feel bad" "Well you should!"

My mouth dropped open. What? She huffed and flipped her hair. Um, Nic?" "I know! I don't know when she became like this!" "I'm fine! In fact I feel better!" "Geez, when did you become a pain?" Zoey whipped around. "Well, better than being a rock sculled dull brain!" **"Zoey!"** She shook her head. "Um...what happened?" Her soft voice was back. "zoey...that hurt" "What did i do?" "Wait, we need to get her to someone"

No ones POV:

Zane typed on the computer. A wire was attached to Zoey's arm and to the computer. "Oh dear..." "What is it father?" "Well, when Ethan hit Zoey with a lighting bolt-" "Accident!" "Well, that bolt sent out a current that was unauthorized" "What does that mean?" "It's like a virus..." "And the body is trying to get rid of it" "So it throws out insults?" "Not necessarily. It must have reached her brain chip and is messing with her moods, emotions, you name it. Anything that has to do with her personalty" "Well, how do we fix this?" "Not sure" He unplugged Zoey from the computer. "I'll find something"

They left and Katelyn walked by and accidentally bumped into Zoey. "Oh sor-" "Watch where you're going!" Katelyn's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" "Um, Kate, Zoey is um... glitching I guess, at this point" "Oh...well, why has it made her...like that?" "I'm not sure. Training accident" "Oh. Well, I hope she turns back to normal soon"

* * *

Violet and Lloyd go to the tea shop. "Violet, stay here" He walked in. She sighed and pulled out a locket. On one side, it was a little girl holding a baby. Her and Sam. On the other side, it was a while before Violet got married, when they were both adults. She felt tars coming and brushed them away. The door opened and she put the locket back. "Come. We need to hurry"

Zoey POV:

I was very upset. I wanted to hurt something. I kept hearing a voice that told me to calm down. Why should I listen to it. It was quiet anyway, weak. I crossed my arms as Ethan and Kyle trained. I should have trained with Kyle. He's tougher and smart. I shook my head. Zoey, Kyle is Nicole's boyfriend! Ethan is yours! Ethan beat down Kyle. I felt some rage build up. He would get more pity from me if he lost. Did he want to just impress me? He saw m. "Zoey, you okay?" "Fine" Kyle got up. "Um, what's-" "Glitch" "Oh boy" Kyle went over by the weapons and Ethan walked over. "How you feeling?" 'just fine. How are you feeling?" "He no need to get sarcastic" "Wow, with a boyfriend like you, nothing can get past you" "Whoa, why are we bringing our relationship into this?"

"Because I feel like it! You don't even kiss me anymore!" "Zoey, calm-" "No! I will not!" I turned then Ethan grabbed my arm. "Zoey, just relax!" "Let go!" "Not until yo-" "I said let go!" I took my shuriken out and sliced. A yell was heard and I smelled blood. Ethan fell and clutched his arm. Kyle ran over and Nicole ran out. Blood poured down Ethan's arm...oh my god.

"W-What have I-I done?" "Zoey..." I started backing up. "Zoey, just-" "N-No, stay away!" I ran out the door.

Ethan POV:

"Zoey!" I tried to get up, but Kyle and the pain in my arm stopped me. "whoa, hold on!" "We need to get that arm taken care of!" "Nicole-" "Going!" She ran out the door and Kyle got me up and in the infirmary. "What happened?" "Zoey's glitch has gotten worse" "Oh my" Hannah and Daniel showed in the doorway. "What's going on?" "Zoey hurt Ethan and took off" I felt my heart sag. _"Sore wa subete watashi no seidesu"_ "Ethan, don't say that" "Well, it's true!" Kim wrapped up my arm. "Ethan, you should rest un-" I ran out of the room. "Ethan!"

* * *

I ran into the village and saw Nicole. "Nicole!" I ran over. "What-?" I froze. Carts knocked over, people helping injured. But what really got me were the ice footsteps. _"Nani ga okotta no ka?!"_ Nicole looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry" Our parents taught me and Sasha how to speak Japanese, but Nicole never did. "What happened?" "I don't know. People were shouting and when I got here, this is what it was like" "We have to find her"

* * *

The ice foot steps led to a birch tree forest. She has to be here. I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "We better hurry. We'll never find her after dark" We walked until the wind picked up. "Ethan!" I looked up and there was Zoey, sitting on a rock, what looked like a hurricane around her. "Zoey!" She lifted her head a little. "Go away! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" "Zoey, I'm fine! You need to calm down, we'll fix this!" "Just go!" I took a step forward into the flurrying snow. "Zoey, I'm not leaving!" "Ethan, don't you understand! I'm a monster!" I took a deep breath.

_"Anata wa monsutade wa arimasen! Anata wa utsukushi wakai on'nanokodesu! Watashi wa koi ni ochita shojo_!" Zoey looked up. "E-Ethan...that..was..." There was a howl. "What was that?" I looked around. "Maybe the-" Something tackled me to the ground. I looked at it. A wolf the size of a bear. I'm doomed.

Zoey POV:

Ethan!" I jumped up. The something tackled Nicole down. What could I do? I clenched my hands together. '_Why care?' _A voice entered my mind. _'Why bother with them' _Tears started to fill my eyes. _'Let them die' _No. No, no more of this voice! I looked up. The wolves growled in their faces. "Leave...them...**ALONE!" **The snow bubble I was in flew apart, and ice chunks hit the wolves. The yelped and took off. "Whoa..." _"Uwa a" _I looked at a rock that was covered in ice. I was made of ice! What...? My true potential. I turned back to myself and fell to my knees.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. "Zoey...are you okay?" I nodded and he pulled my hood back. And his lips brushed mine.

No ones POV:

Pythor yelled. "Where are the rest of them! I need to find them!" "My Lord, you musssst be cautioussss. If ssssomething-" "Be quiet!" He slammed his hands on the round table. "Don't you know that I'm trying?!" "My Lord" "What?!" "Look!" He looked at Lady death's staff. The venom leaked out into the table. In the middle, it showed another map. "Aha!" He drew it out. "Yes! The location to the other statues!"

* * *

Violet and Lloyd sat around a fire at a mountain top. "Violet, are you sure?" She sighed. "If I don't come back, make sure my family is strong" He nodded. He stood up and poured the tea around the fire. A portal opened up and Violet stood up. "Be careful" "I'll try" She jumped in.

* * *

She landed on what seemed to be muddy ground. Everything was dark and smokey. "Hello Sister" She turned and a figure stood there.

"What took you so long?" Sam cackled.

**Oooookay, that didn't take very long. And for the Japanese writing, I got an app for that and was screwing around with it, so I just threw some in there. If I didn't get them right, well, sorry. You can find out what they say, and if you do, (if you have an account) I will give you sneak peaks on future chapters! I'd give cookies, but have no idea how to do that...or it may just be a fad, i don't know. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey people! Sorry for being gone for so long, i had 2 D's and a U. Sorry... okay, the little thing i had last time saying that if you translated it right, i would tell you the future chapters. Well, i'm changing it. If you are correct or close, i will tell you. Just a precaution cause i may have gotten some of the words wrong. Review! **

Violet POV:

"Sam..." "What Violet, no hug?" He laughed again. "Sam, I need you to come back" "And...why?" "Because-" "I'm not leaving. I like it here" "Sam, just lis-" "Listen?" He laughed. "I don't think so!" "Sam, please-" "Violet, if you're wanting me to beg for mercy, not gonna happen!" "Sam!" He laughed. Then brought out 2 swords. "Vi, if your're here to stop me, it won't work!" "No that's not what I want!" "Well, then you're time here is being wasted"

Ethan POV:

"Okay, I found out by previous research from my grandmother, that the fangpyer are quick and have a nasty bite" I stared at Zoey the entire time. I could barely hear a word Sasha said. "So, if you do that- Ethan, are you listening?" I sat up. "Yes ma'am!" Kyle and Kate snickered. "Alright, what did I say?" "Um..." Then I sneezed. "U-Uh Sasha" I sneezed. Sasha sniffed. "Who's wearing perfume?" Katelyn flipped her hair. "What's wrong Ethan? Don't like it?" Her and Nicole laughed and high fived. They packed up. "Well, lessons over" "Time to train" "Well, I have to take my allergy medicine thanks for that"

* * *

I swung my nun-chucks and slammed down on the blade of Nicole's scythe. She jumped back and sliced into the ground. I jumped and fired a lighting bolt. The bolt bounced off and hit the roof. I jumped back down. "Ninja-go!" I spun. "Ninja-go!" She spun into me and we clashed. I stopped and hit her spinjitzu with my nun-chucks and she fell. "I win!" She grumped and stood up. "Nice job"

No ones POV:

The constrictai broke through the ground and helped Pythor up. "Ssssame placccce as lassst time!" "Well, it may be easier" Pythor chuckled. They all slithered into the amusement park.

Ethan POV:

The alarm sounded and we ran to the computer room. "Serpentine at the amusement park. AND ninjago mountain!" "Okay, all the adults are taking part in this one. Well take the mountain" "We'll take the amusement park"

* * *

We got there and split up. "Okay, Kyle Nicole go east, Kate and Jonathan go west, Zoey, you'll go south and I'll go north" "Let's go!" I ran. I rounded the corner- "Oof!" I fell back and sat up. "what the-?! Sasha!" She sat up. "Sh! Keep your voice down!" "What the heck are you doing here?!" "Helping!" "Where's Tyson?" "Back at the monastery" "Sasha, you shouldn't be here!" "But-!" "No!" I shoved her in a barrel and closed the lid. "Hey!" "I'll come get you" I ran. "Ethan!" I ran near the restaurant. "Oh come on! Can't find one serpentine!"

No ones POV:

The Serpentine were in the basement under the Ferris wheel. They dug, then something was struck. Pyhtor looked and smiled. A fangpyer statue. "The second statue is ours!" They cheered, then they saw a sword on fire. Kate, Kyle, Nicole, Jonathan and Zoey were there. "I don't think so!" "Really?" "Nicole, not now!" "Ninja! Attack!" Both sides ran forward. Zoey saw Nicole and Kyle arguing. "All i'm saying is, add more to your entrance!" "well, maybe you should lead!" Zoey sighed. They started to get cornered. "Watch and learn" She placed her shurikens together, then he eyes glowed blue. Her body turned to ice and there was a flash.

She had encased them all in a an ice block. "Oops" The snakes laughed.

* * *

While this went on, Sasha sat in the barrel. "Ethan, don't forget I have an IQ of 250...in hindsight, i should have been smart enough not to come" She slammed into the side of the barrel. It rocked. She did it again and it almost fell. Her headache came back. "Okay, just not now!" Once more! She slammed into it and the top fell off. She got up and ran. She pressed the gem on her bracelet and her suit landed. It ejected a small disc, and when she caught it, it turned into her helmet. She put it on and the entire outfit came. She jumped in and took off.

* * *

The serpentine left, then a small grappling hook grabbed the statue. "Stop him!" She took off running. They had no idea who the Samurai was. She rounded the corner and constrictai popped out of the ground and tackled her. They opened up the front. "Let's find out who our warrior is" Her helmet was pulled off. "Well, my dear. Who is going to save you now?"

Ethan POV:

I got to the generator room when i heard noises. The others came out shivering. "What-?" "D-d-d-d-don't a-a-ask" I saw Pythor and snakes. "Hey!" We ran toward them. "Ethan!" I turned. "Sasha!" She was strapped to the roller coaster. Pyhtor pulled a switch and it started. They took off. "Let's-!" I took off and jumped in one of the cars. I heard other thumps and the others were behind me. I finally made my way to Sasha. "I thought I told you to stay put!" "I have an IQ of 250! like a barrel is gonna stop me!" She looked ahead. "Hold on" "You have a plan?" "No..." I looked and we were at the top mountain like part. "Hold on!"

I jumped in the seat by her. We yelled, and I could hear the others behind us. "Where is that Samurai?!" "Guys, the Samurai is not gonna come!" "Why?" She took a deep breath. "I"m the Samurai!" "YOU'RE WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison. Then I saw it. The track was cut off and it led to a hole. Whatever that hole was filled with, I didn't want to know. "We're running out of track!" "Ethan, something I want to say to you before we...um..." "Yeah, what is it sis?" "Well, thanks. For everything you've done for me" I smiled and hugged her for what may be the last time.

"Ethan, you're the best brother ever" I let go and stood up.

No ones POV:

Ethan's body was surrounding in lighting. "What's going on?" Then it flashed and he was MADE of lighting. "My true potential!" He then was flying and slammed his hands on the front. It screeched and started to slow. Ethan pushed against it and it stopped. He fell against the front. "Phew..."

* * *

We were in front of the amusement park. "I never would have guessed you were the Samurai" I placed my arm around her shoulder. "I'm lucky to have her as my sister" "Cute, but you know what else? the Serpentine have the second statue" "But we are getting stronger. One day we'll all reach our full potential. And the Serpentine will be stopped"

Violet POV:

I fell back down a muddy hill into a swamp. "You should have known not to stop me!" "I wasn't going to stop you!" "Mud monsters!" Then these slimy creature came from the mud. I tried to run but they got me. "Sam, I can to tell you! Tell yo-" Mud washed over me. No, I have to tell him. I plled my head out. "Your son is in danger!" I was pulled back in.

Then a hand grabbed mine and pulled me out. I coughed. "Get up" His voice wasn't hard, it was almost soft. "What has Lane gotten himself into?" "He has opened a can of worms I will never be able to close" "You mean 'we'. How did you find me?" He helped me up. "Lloyd helped me, but i chose to make the journey" "Well, we must hurry. Before it gets _really _dark"

**Welp, there you go! And no Japanese cause there was nothing for me to say, so. yeah, Nicole is next and if you want a guess of her true potential, look at her description on my profile. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**hello people! okay, if you read Nicole's description, then you may know what may happen. Review!**

Nicole POV:

I polished my scythe. "So you feeling better?" "Well, no more glitches. And grandfather put a chip in to control any unauthorized current" "Nice" Our parents came out. "You girls doing okay?" "Yeah. Just fine" "Zoey?" 'Not glitching" "That's good" Kyle and Ethan came out. "Hey guys" "Hey" Kyle sat criss-cross by me. "So whats up?" He started to shine his sword. "Not much" My mom smiled. She nudged my dad. "Remind you of anyone?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. I rolled my eyes. Zoey stood up. "I left my belt in my room. Nicole, can you help me look for it?" "Yeah" I brought my weapon with me and followed her.

* * *

"So? Hows your relationship with Ethan going?" "Fine Nicole" "Doing anything...special?" she blushed, she knew what I was talking about. "Um...no. But even if we did, it wouldn't effect us. A robot and a human can't make a child" I laughed, then thought about what she said. My smile disappeared. "Wait, say that again?" "A robot and a human can't make a kid. Found it!" She grabbed it, tied it around her waist and left the room. Can't make a kid? So...did my mom cheat on my dad? No, I know she didn't. She's too sweet. So... there's only one thing left.

* * *

"How?" I walked up to my parents. "What?" "A robot and a human can't make a child. How was I born then?" My mom sighed. "Oh, I knew you would find out one day" "What?" "Nicole..." I took a few steps back. "You're not my parents" "No, Nicole, please-" "No!" I ran. "Nicole, what's-?" I ran out the door.

No ones POV:

"Nicole!" She was gone. "Oh, I should have told her sooner!" "Hannah, we both knew that this would happen one day" "What?" Hannah sigh. "There's a secret we've been keeping from your sister" "What is it?" "14 years ago, on your sister's _birth_ day, it wasn't me. Nicole's birth mother was a village woman" "Wait, so Nicole is..." "Adopted, yes. Her mother died that night though, after Nicole was born. Her father had died a month before" "Nicole..." "The woman wanted me to take her as my daughter. That was also the night Daniel proposed to me" "Hannah, if you think it's your fault, it's not" "I have to find her" She ran out the door.

Hannah POV:

"Nicole!" I ran through the forest. "Nicole! Where are you!" I came to the cliff clearing. At the base, the scythe blade in the ground, her head buried in her knees was Nicole. "Nicole" She looked up ,scowled, gripped on the handle, and a stone slabs built up like a cone over her. "Nicole, listen to me!" I looked around and found a small hole. "Nicole, please just listen" "How do I know you'll speak the truth?" I hesitated. "Because it's all I can tell you" She just sat there, then, the hole opened up more. "Talk"

"14 years ago, you were born. Your birth mother was a village woman" "Was?" "She died after you were born" "My birth father?" "Died a month before" The stones were lowing. "Your birth mother wanted me, specifically me, to be your mother. No one else" The stones were gone. "Nicole, if I didn't you would have been put in an orphanage. I didn't want you to be without a family. I loved you from that moment Nicole" She stood up.

"Nicole, I know its-" She tackled hugged me. "I-I"m sorry..." I hugged her back. "Don't be. I should have told you sooner" "I love you mom" "I love you too"

"Oh, how cute!" I looked up and gasped. Constrictai. All of them. Nicole pushed off and grabbed her weapon. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for _our_ sssstatue" "Well, get lost!" The general chuckled "I don't think sssoo. Attack!" They ran at us. Nicole ran forward. "Ninja-go!"

No ones POV:

The others sat at the table, all quiet. "I can't imagine to know what its like to be adopted" "Well, she just can't do that 'great search' for her parents" Ethan tried to joke, then Kyle stood up slamming his hands on the table. "You think this is a joke?!" Ethan shrunk. "This isn't funny Ethan! How would you feel if you found out you were adopted and someone made a joke about it huh?!" Ethan shrunk down even more. Kyle left the room. "Ethan?" "H-h-his eyes...t-t-t-turned..." "Aqua color?" He nodded. Katelyn rested her head on her hands. "Oh, not again..." "What?" "Well, whenever Kyle gets _really _upset, his eyes turn an aqua color. We don't know why, they just do" "Okay, remind me never to tick him off" "Right"

"Does this happen to you?" "Well, sort of. Mine turn amber. We don't know why" "Well, it just makes you more original"

Hannah POV:

Me and Nicole spun and hit our way through. "There's to many!" Then a tail grabbed me. "Mom!" Then some snakes grabbed her. "Leave her alone!" "Ssssir!" Over by the cliff, some snakes lifted a small stone statue. "We found it!" "Good" Then he started to squeeze. I couldn't breath soon. I was loosing consciousness.

**"NO!" **Then something hit the general dead on. I was dropped and breathed deeply. I looked up and Nicole was made of stone and shimmered! "Retreat!" The snakes ran off. Nicole then stopped and fell to the ground. "Nicole!" I knelt down by her. "Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah...I'm okay" I hugged her.

* * *

I pulled the picture and a piece of paper from one of my drawers and gave it to her. "She left note was well, as if she knew you would find out" Nicole unfolded the note. "Just know I will always be with you" She looked at the picture. "That's her?" 'Yes. You look so much like her" I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

Violet POV:

I followed Sam down a broken stone road. "So what has Lane done?" "Well, he has been captured by the serpentine" "What?!" "He was with them before, and we rescued him just before you joined the serpentine" "Lane...anything on Sophia?" I shook my head. "Nothing" "What has happened now?" "He has been captured by them, trying to see what they were doing. He is very smart like you Sam. He is everything like you, but..." "He doesn't know me. Thank you, for watching out for him" I smiled. "You may see me and your enemy now, but I will always be your sister"

**Aww. Little bro, sis moment there. Yes, Nicole is adopted, and has unlocked her true potential! Kyle is next and you'll like him. **

**Okay, I need some help. I'm thinking of having an owl city song in the next chapter. problem is, i don't know which one. Help me out? Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Okay, i'm upset. Cause i only got one person who mentioned a song. Unfortunately (I'm sorry!) the song didn't fit with what i wanted. Anyway, my greatest apologies! Please Review! **

No ones POV:

The Serpentine, along with Lane, slithered through a temple. then Pythor stopped abruptly."Why are we ssssstopping? The sssstatue is so close!" Pyhtor hit his staff against the floor. It crumbled. "What good is bringing her back if we're not alive! Get me the boy!" "Bring the boy?" Lane looked around. there has to be a way out. they untied him. "Don't think of running away. Now, go on" He almost shoved him down the hole. "Bring the statue, and you'll be set free" Lane gulped then slowly side walked on the edge. He came to a tunnel, then stepped on a button. He dropped to the floor as darts flew past him. He crawled then stood up. A large table was there. It looked like something was recently there. "Its gone!"

"Gone?!" "What?!" "Can I still be set free?" "NO!"

Kyle POV:

We looked at an image on Sasha's computer. They had the Venomari, Fangpyer, and Constrictai. "Okay, they have 3 and we just need one to stop them. They have a map..." "We don't" Tyson finished. "Well, what now?" Katelyn nudged me. "Look familiar?" "What?" "Kyle likes music magazines-" "There's nothing wrong with that!" "-And i stumbled across one. A hypnobrai statue as a trophy. Some archaeologist found it" "There's a big show for the winner of this. Prize..." "One shot to saving the world" "Should be easy" "Yeah, should be"

Kyle POV:

When me and Katelyn walked in the hallway, i smacked her upside the head. "Really?! You had to mention that?!" "You have a reason to be in it now!" "Yeah, but..." "What?" I rubbed my arm. "You still haven't told them" "You con't tell anyone! Our secret" "I know, I know!" I started to walk off. "Kyle, it's not always better to hide your gift"

Nicole POV:

I looked for Kyle. I found him swinging his sword around. "Hey" he stopped. "Hey" "What's wrong?" "Nothing" "No, something is wrong. What is it?" "Nothing Nicole, don't worry" I leaned against a beam. "Tell me or I'll kick your butt" "Well...it just seems...kind of weird for everyone to know you have a really weird obsession for music" "It's not weird. It's normal. If you didn't like music i wouldn't be dating you" He laughed. "True" He walked over an hooked his arm around and kissed me.

No ones POV:

"Soooo...what's with the music?" Zoey and Katelyn were on the floor of their room looking at sheet music. "We're going to audition for that trophy" "Really? How?" "With practice, we can play" "Zoey, the competition is in half a week. How?" "We can try don't worry" Ethan walked in with more music. "here Zoey" He set it down. "Thank you" "So what are we doing?" "Zoey says we're going to perform for the show" "How?" 'We just will"

"Zoey, this is not a well thought out plan" "How so?" "well, how will we play?" "Instruments. We'll be a band" "Well, we have no experience" "we can learn. We have 4, 5 days" "She's right. We can try" "Alright. Well, what instruments did you have in mind?" "Well, Jonathan already told me he can't play an instrument, so it's just us" "Alright" "Anyway, I thought that Nicole could play drums, you and Katelyn can play guitars, I can play keyboard" "What about Kyle?" "That's the problem. I don't know" "How about him and Katelyn switch and He plays guitar and she can probably sing" "Oh, because I'm a _girl_?" "No! That's not what I meant!" Katelyn rolled her eyes. She picked up a sheet of music. "Even if we don't have a singer, we can still play. How about this one?" Zoey looked at it. "Seems good I'll let the others know"

* * *

They found their instruments and were practicing in Ethan's family auto shop. Ethan got a blue blue guitar, Katelyn got one with a fire pattern. Nicole got lack drums and silver drum sticks. Zoey got her a white keyboard. Katelyn looked around. "Where's Kyle?" "Said he didn't want to come" "Well, he's missing out"

Pythor and Skales' heads came from the sewer. "Look" Skales pointed to the shop. they played and sounded good. "Oh, now there's no chance of getting the statue" "Patience Skales. I have a plan" He chuckled as they slid back down.

Kyle POV:

I really should have been with the others. I could help. But...they don't know my secret. My parents don't even know. Katelyn is the only one, being my twin and everything. I sighed. "Kyle?" I looked up and my mom sat by me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing..." "Shouldn't you be with the others? You need that statue" "Mom...I just can't" "Is this about your secret" "Well, maybe, but- How did you know I have a secret?!" "Not until know" She tricked me. I slumped on the couch. "What is it" She wrapped her arms around me. "Tell your mother"

* * *

"It's just...I'm worried they'll think i'm weird to be able to do that" "Oh Kyle. It's not weird. Sure someone like you has that talent. But hey...i was the exact same way" "Really?" "Yes. and you have to learn to except it" she got up. "I heard the what they were doing. You better practice" She left. My mom is right.

_The day of the performance_

"Okay, we can do this" "Right...even without my brother..." Nicole looked out. "Oh, great..." They all looked. Pyhtor and his stupid disguise. "Well, now what? We're not a full band" "Need some help?" they looked and Kyle walked up. "Kyle? what are you doing here?" "Here to help...you might need a singer"

No ones POV:

The Serpentine had come to audition and were terrible. "One last group is left. Make way for..." he was handed a piece of paper. "This just in, they don't have a name, but we'll have them come up anyway (A/N; I had no name for them!)

(_When can I see you again? Owl City) _

_When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?_

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_  
_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_  
_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_  
_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I gotta know, 'til then,_  
_when can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_  
_(When can I see you again?)_

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_  
_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_  
_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_  
_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_Tell me when_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_Tell me when_  
_When can I see you again?_

Kyle POV:

The crowd roared in applause. "It's no competition! By the sound of the audience, this team wins! Hey that's it. the Ninja Team!" Eveyone cheered and I was handed the trophy.

We went back stage. "That. Was. AWESOME!" "No kidding! Kyle, we never knew you had that gift" "No one did...but Katelyn" "Well, thanks to you. We got the trophy" "Hate to ruin this moment" I saw Pythor slithered out of the shadows. "It's me!" "You didn't fool us" "Anyone can see that ugly from a mile- Oof!" Something hit Katelyn and she slid back. "Hey!" "I wouldn't want you to miss out big show stopper!" Their..what? then there was a crash and i turned. everything went in slow motion. Katelyn on the ground, equipment getting ready to fall. "Kate!" I jumped next to her right as it fell.

No ones POV:

Pyhtor chuckled as he slid into the shadows. Dust filled the room and everyone coughed. "Kyle! Kate!" The dust settled and there was a big pile of lights and stage equipment. then they saw a glow. they left their weapons in a case backstage. Well, it popped open and the sword was glowing. Then red was from under the lights. they grew red hot then lifted to be tossed in the corner, red hot. Kyle was made of fire, clutching Katelyn. "Kyle? Kate?" Then it stopped. "Oh man..." He let go. "what happened?" "I'm not sure...but it was cool"

Violet POV:

We climbed a mountain. Sam looked up at the sky. "I was hoping that we would have reached the summit by now. The mountain guardians never miss a snack" "Mountain guardians?" "Yes. hurry" We were almost there, when armored rock piles stepped in front of us. I whipped my staff out and slipped my mask over. Sam took out his 2 swords. "Just like old times?" "Just like old times" We ran and fought them off. At one point, one pined me down. "Look out!" Sam crushed it.

We climbed to escape. It was a pool of orange water. "This is that way back?" then I was shoved and gripped the edge. "You put to much trust in me" "Have I come, just so you could kill me?" "See you there" He stomped on my hand and I fell into the water.

No ones POV:

Violet was laying on soft grass. Sam stood up as villagers walked closer. "I'm back Ninjago" As they screamed and ran

**Well, that took a while. I don't know what's up with FanFiction, but i think bugs are starting to go around on it. Oh well. Anyway, Viole tand Sam have returned, and Kyle unlocked his true potential! yes, he is a singer, Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry i have been so long! But good news for me is that my summer vacation is here, so I should have more time. Review!**  
No ones POV:  
It was dark at the monastery. Then something started walking. Ethan swung his nun-chucks and hit it and there was a boom of thunder.  
One was standing in front of Jonathan and he swung his spiked staff and released the ball by a chain. It hid the object and it melted away by the poison.  
Zoey threw her shurikens at one and it froze. Nicole swung her scythe and hit it into the floor. It cause a rock pile to form around whatever it was.  
One walked toward Kyle. He twirled his sword and did a fire spin. It burnt the thing in front if him an it fell to ashes. Then lights turned on. "Nice job guys" Sasha stood there with Tyson. She looked around. "But...where's Katelyn?"

Katelyn POV:

"C'mon! Help me out here!" I looked at myself in the green ninja suit. "Green looks good on you, girl" I sighed the. Punched the air. "C'mon! Fire roll!" Nothing. I groaned. Then I herd laughter. I turned, flipping the hood back. Everyone was there. "H-How long have you been there?!" "The green ninja suit!" "Katelyn, if Sensei finds out-" "I know, I know! He'll be upset. But you guys have cool powers and I don't!" I walked to the window. "It's just...not really fair. Besides we don't know when he'll-" "hello? We're back!" "Sasha, Ethan, Tyler!" "Sensei!" "Mom!" They ran out. I still have this on!

No ones POV:  
Violet was hugging Sasha tightly. "Oh I missed you so much!" Sasha was crying. Ethan ran over "Mom!" "Ethan!" She set Sasha down and hugged Ethan. She kissed his head. "Oh, my little Ethan..." Tyler ran out and came over. She let go of Ethan and hugged Tyler then kissed him. "Oh I missed you all so much!" The others ran up. "Sensei! We're so glad you're back!" "Did you bring us something?" "Sensei you missed a lot! Zooey had a small glitch-" "we are never to speak of it again" "-Nicole is adopted-" "Ethan, I'll pumble you" "-and Kyle is a singer" "you're pushing it, buddy" "Zoey...what?" "You've been gone for a while. But almost all if us have unlocked our true potential. Katelyn is the only one" "really?" He looked around. "Where is Katelyn?" "Here!" She ran up and adjusted her armor then bowed. "Glad you guys are back safe"

Then something walked from behind Lloyd. "Sam! Sensei looked out!" Katelyn and Kyle lunged, their weapons ready. He grabbed then and swung them. They flew but flipped. Violet stepped I front if Sam. "Enough!" "But Vi-" "Alexa, your children shouldn't be attacking my brother. Not while we need him" "I'm just helping to rescue my son" "Bug Sensei!" "ENOUGH! He is out guest until Lane is rescued! How many statues do we have?" "Um...0. But there is one left" "we must find it"

Katelyn POV:  
We were in the computer room. "Now, we just need the anacondrai statue" "then he'll be ringing the queen of all snakes" "We must prepare" "we don't know where it is yet, but my falcon is looking around" "good. Katelyn, you a Kyle go and get and weapons order if we need them" "yes Sensei" I walked out looking at Sam. The I ran into the door. I walked out holding my head.

* * *

"Kyle! He's evil and almost killed Ethan's dad!" I picked up some Bo staffs and put them on the stand. "But Sensei said that he's our guest. And we have to treat him with respect" "that's it!" "What?" "My true potential! If I defeat Sam, I can prove I'm the green ninja!" "Kate-" "not now! Kyle, Sam just became our room mate!"

No ones POV:  
The serpentine made their way to the fire temple. They had Lane in a cage as they walked. The falcon flew over and settled on a branch. It went a signal to the monastery.

* * *

"Take that!" Katelyn punched the air then roundhouse kicked. "You're the green ninja!" She pumped a fist in the air. "Sensei?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Both of you come in" she heard Lloyd, Sasha and Tyson. She left the computer room and waited outside Sensei's room. "Now, when every golden weapon, except Jonathan's, activates, the green ninja will be revealed" "but-" "approach"  
"What are you doing?" SHe shrieked and fel back, Sam behind her. "What are you doing?" "Evil doesn't rest" she got up. "Neither does good" Sasha, Tyson, and Sensei came out.  
"Katelyn? What are you doing?" "Um...nothing! So, are either of you guys te green ninja?" "No" "of course not!" "Ten I still have a chance!" "They never wanted to know" "I wanted to be a part of you guys, but I realized I like being a samurai" "and Sasha is teaching me all about Samurais. I might even want to be one" then the door opened and Ethan was in the hall. "Kate! You were supposed to stay in the computer room! Zoey's falcon found them!"

* * *

They ran to the computer room. "Looks like their heading to the fire temple" "Not very many fond memories there" "we must hurry ninja! Grab your weapons!" "But where are out weapons?" Katelyn looked around. "And where's Sam?" "Katelyn!" She ran to Sensei's room, pulling her hood over. He was there, holding her double scythe and Kyle's sword.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" "Foolish girl...you need to be taught a lesson!" He swung the sword an she jumped. "Ninja-go!" She spun, a fiery tornado around her. He hit the spinjitzu and they both stood up. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" He stood up. "Foolish child" "Katelyn?" She heard the others an she quickly closed and liked the door.

Sasha and the others walked over and she tried to open the door. "What are you doing?!" Her face was smashed against the window. "Finding...me potential!" She was pulled away. "She thinks if she defeats my uncle, she'll unlock her power!" "Why does she think that?" "Cause she believes she's the green ninja!" "We'll, if her don't help her, she'll be nice meat. Stand back!"  
Everyone stepped back a bit as Nicole glowed. "Earth!" She bust the door down. Katelyn was over Sam, panting. "I-I did it! I defeated him!" "You did not" Lloyd stepped forward. "But-"

"you cannot defeat someone who allowed themselves to be defeated" Lloyd and Violet helped Sam up. "I was only retrieving your weapons girl. I have no way to use them for my own" "but-" "Katelyn that is enough! If this goes on, you will not be allowed to find your true potential...at all" "way to go kate" she ran out of the room. Lloyd sighed. "We must prepare for departure" Lloyd, I think we need a faster way to get there" "I have an idea. I'll be back" "but mom you just got back" "I won't be gone long. Hopefully it's still there" "what is?" "You'll see"

* * *

"Katelyn" she turned and her grandfather, Kai walked over. "You shouldn't have done that" "But he-!" "It doesn't matter. You should not have jumped to a conclusion like that" She sighed. "I just have to prove to everyone" "Prove what? So far everyone thinks that-" " I don't want to hear it!" She grumped. "Katelyn, the family from your mothers side has had fiery temper in the past. We end up having it take over what is important. You must control the fire that burns inside, before it's smoke clouds your vision" She sighed. "Yes grandfather"

* * *

"Oh. My. God. What is that?!" Everyone looked as Violet pulled the bounty up. Sasha gripped onto Tyson's arm. "Whoa" They all climbed aboard and into the bridge. Sasha thought she would faint. "Well Sasha? what do you think?" she ran her hand on the wheel. "I can tell she likes it" "Let's get going. We have much to do"

* * *

The bounty landed and they climbed off. "Careful guys. The volcano is active again and it's fierce. On rupture can make it go off" "Then we must put our weapons away" they put their weapons up. Katelyn looked at her double scythe. "Kate" "Yeah yeah. But i will get that statue" she out her weapon away. "Let's go" 'Into the shadows" "Thats how i go now" Ethan ran ahead of the others, being the ninja of lighting. They got to a cliff and saw lava.

Katelyn POV:

"there's Lane!" "And there's Pythor" They were digging, then a clang. "Move!" He jumped in the hole then smiled, then frowned. "Where is the other piece?" Other piece? "Maybe it's at the last sight" He smiled again and lifted it up. A half Anacondria. He then saw something in the soldier's weapon and turned to us. "Ninja! Attack!" "Ninja, like the wind, fight like no tomorrow!" We jumped at them. I fought off a few then was being surrounded. I reached for my weapon, the hesitated. No! I grabbed it and swung. "Katelyn, the weapon is compromising your safety!" "I'll do what i have to!" I felt rumbling. "they're taking this place down!" I ran up the side.

They were leaving with Lane. Then I heard a rock hit metal, but i kept running. I threw a small dagger and lodged the statue in a rock. They ran when a lava geyser erupted by them. I grabbed it. "C'mon!" "Katelyn! C'mon!" "Kate, hurry-" I heard a crash and they were cut off. The statue was slipped out. then it slid out and fell close to the lava. I jumped down. Almost... "Katelyn!" I looked and Lane was on a rock in the lava. His cage must have broke. I looked at the statue, then Lane. Then the smoke cleared. But not outside. Inside...me.

No ones POV:

Ethan and Nicole wrestled Sam back on the bounty. They flew off. "Sasha! Katelyn and Lane are still in there. We-" **BOOM! **The volcano exploded. "No!" Alexa fell to her knees. "No! I've lost her again!" she cried. then there was another explosion, and something was flying out. "Wait, is that-?" "KATELYN!" "Lane!" They landed n deck and Lane fell. Katelyn was made of fire and she flipped her hood back, smiling. Kai and Lloyd nodded and she fainted.

Katelyn POV:

Ow my head. I sat up and rubbed my head. Wait...I'm alive... I ran out into the hallway and remembered i was on a flying ship. then Jonathan and Kyle came into the hallway. "Katelyn!" they both shouted. I ran into their arms and hugged them. "C'mon!"

* * *

Lane walked cautiously to Sam. "D-Dad?" "Yes son" Sam got a good look at him. "Grey eyes, just like your mother" Lane then hugged Sam. "He'll be okay!" We cheered. Sam looked at me. "Thank you...so much" "How did you do it?" "well...i just had to...let the smoke clear" My grandfather chuckled. "What?" "Nothing" "Also...I realized that...none of us are the green ninja. We just have to...protect him..." I looked at Lane. Then i heard a gasp. "What? Why are you looking at me?" "that means..." Me, Nicole, and Sasha placed the sword, scythe, shuikens, and the nun-chucks around him. They floated around him.

"Lane is the green ninja! I though it would be you but...it was him the whole time!" Lloyd walked up to him. Sam frowned. "But that means..." "I'm sorry Sam. but it has come to this. Son...vs Father" they looked at each other, then Ethan coughed. "I'm sorry to ruin this, but what happened to the statue!?"

No ones POV:

Pythor slithered along, then something in the lava river caught his eye. the statue half! He hit it out with his staff. "Ah, so beautiful..." He looked at his subjects. "Cool and clean it! Cause we have it's half to go!" He hit it and they caught it, but tossed it back and forth.

* * *

That night, both twins had a dream. Being the Yin Yang twins, they share dreams. there were somewhere black, then green water was dripped, and earthquake, a blizzard, a lightning storm, and two candles burning, one shorter than the other. Then the water stopped dripping. Soon, the shorter candle burnt out. then the lighting storm stopped. Then the blizzard, the earthquake, and finally, the taller candle. they woke up gasping. They didn't want to know what it meant, but they did.

they were going to die.

**Dun dun dun! Uh oh! and I'm soooooooo sorry for being gone for so long! My computer is old, and i can't type on it like i want to. But we can't replace it cause we don't really have the money. but oh well. And my birthday is coming up in a few weeks! Yay me! ad sorry it's all weird, half i did with my phone, the other with my computer. Anyway, Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Left you with a cliff hanger huh? Review! **

No ones POV:

The snake, a hypnobrai, ran down a dark sidewalk. "They're after me..." Then the sidewalk was frozen and he slipped. He covered his eyes as electricity traveled down a pole and there was a flash. He got up and backed into a dark alley. Then 2 fire swirls were behind him. He took two running steps, then bumped into someone and fell. Nicole crossed her arms. "Going somewhere?" They all held their weapons against his neck. "Alright, talk!" "Where's the statue half?" "I...don't know what you're talking about" "Oh you very well know. The one Pythor is going to use to unleash the snake queen" "Oh, that statue" He laughed. "You're too late! Pythor is already after it! And once he brings her back, there will be nothing that she can't destroy!" "Won't that mean she'll destroy you too?" It dawned on him, then he started to cry.

"Please! You have to stop that mad snake!" "How far behind are we?" "Days! but...there must be something you can do!"

Kyle POV:

"The Hypnobrai is right. By the time we find Pythor, it'll be too late" "Guys, even this statue half will be enough to stop him. We need it!" Well, I had nothing. "Hey guys, if we only need one, why not go after the others? Pythor wouldn't carry something precious like the statues with him. He probably has them stored away" "Well, why didn't I think of that?" "But where are they? The falcon hasn't been able to find them" "It's like their ghost" "Or...snakes! That's it! Bridge, do a serpetine sweep of Ninjgo" There was a boop, then nothing. "See? Nothing" "But what do snake do?" "They...burrow!" "Underground!" "Bridge, now do a sweep 50 feet underground" A hollow graphic image came up. "Whoa" "There they are" "Ninja we must prepare for this!"

* * *

"Kate" I took my sister somewhere private. "Did you..." "Have a dream last night? Yeah... Kyle? Does it really mean what we think it is?" I sighed. "I hope not. Look, you can't tell anyone. At all. Not...not even our family" She nodded. "I know" "No one at all. Okay?" "Yes Kyle...I know..." I opened my arms and she hugged me.

No ones POV:

They were all on deck, training. "Ninja! It is time to see what you have learned!" "Katelyn, Kyle! The Hypnobrai can confuse you!" "But one must rely..." "Without their sight" they blindfolded each other and swung their weapons. "Ethan! the Fangpyer are quick, and their bite can turn you into one of them!" "But it they can't get your skin" He tapped him arm and shoulder. "They can't turn you into one" "Nicole, the Constrictai are very strong, and will squeeze" Cole hit a button on a remote and a net wrapped around Nicole. "But you can't fight them! You must...relax" the net fell off. "Zoey, the Venomari will block your point of view. Cloud your vision" "I will use my falcon vision well, grandfather" "Jonathan, the Anacondrai are smart and quick, and will blend into any environment! You must be careful" "I will Sensei" "Very well. You all are ready"

* * *

They waited on deck. Sasha handed Tyson a boomerang. "In case you need to help us or yourselves at all" "Thanks Sasha" "Sensei, will you be coming?" "I'm afraid we will not be able to keep up" "Our old bones won't be a match" Sasha jumped in her suit. "Well, only Sensei can come cause we made room" A suit was behind Sasha. "We wanted our teacher to come, so Ethan and Sasha fixed the design on the suit" "What do you think?" "I think?" He hoped in. "Shot gun!" "I will stay with Lane, along with the other elders" "Hey!" "Good luck, granddad!"

* * *

They slid down a rope into the mountain. "Um, Sasha? I thought you said there were here" "Well excuuuuuse me! Samurai make mistakes to!" Nicole walked to the wall. "Uh! That's offensive! Who puts a mustache on a girl?" She hit it and the wall moved to reveal an opening. "Um...meant to do that!" They all ran through. they got to a ledge and saw the Serpentine. "Look!" there were the statues. "Be on guard! Pythor will be back sssssoon" "He better know what he'ssss doing!" "We all do" "C'mon! Silently, lets go" "Right behind you" "And i'll be behind you"

Sam POV:

I walked up to the bridge. Tyson was with Lane. "Well...look on the bright side...you have...half a family" "Thanks Tyson, i feel sooooo much better" I smiled. He had his mother's temper. I walked in. "Oh! Um, hi" Lane looked at me. "I'm uh...going to...check on weapons" Tyson left. "Son" "Dad" He looked at a picture in his hand. Me and Sophia. "What happened? How did you get like this?" I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I was looking for you. When you were born...your mother had run away. I looked, but couldn't find you. Well, one day, i accidentally stumbled across something. Little did i know that it was dark matter. Then this happened" "Dad...why did she run? Why didn't she keep me? "I don't know Lane...I wish i could ask her..." I got up. "Where will you go? Will you stay?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry Lane. but I can't. You're the green ninja now, and you'll be safe. I'm going back" He stood up. "Then why don't you just leave now!" "Lane!" "No! Just go back to...wherever you came from..." "Lane... If that's what you want..." I walked to the door and looked at him again. I sighed and left.

Lane POV:

He left and i felt tears. But the static of the intercom came up. "Lane? Tyson? Anyone!" I walked over as Tyson came in. "Sasha? What's going on?" "Operation 'Stealth' didn't work! We need help!" "Hang on, i'll be there!" "Wait, Lane-!" I turned it off. "Um, Lane, do you know what you're doing?" "No, not very well"

No ones POV:

"Lane? Lane! Ug, he hang up on me! I'm not getting anything!" The snakes escorted them. "Well, plan B is going to come into action" Sensei nodded. "Ninja! Show them what you can do!" They all jumped, catching the Serpentine off guard.

Nicole came face to face with the Constrictai general. "I've wanted to make you my..." He grabbed her with his tail. "Main ssssssquezze" "Just...relax...don't...fight...ha!" she slid out of his tail. "what?!" She turned her scythe around and hit him in the face with the bottom of it.

Katelyn and Kyle came across Scales and his second in command. "Look into our eyesssss" "We control you" "Don't look!" They closed their eyes. "Ninjago!" They spun together, making a big fiery tornado. "Wish we could see this!" They stopped and they all flew off.

Ethan was surrounded by Serpetine. The Fangpyer ganeral came behind and bit his armored shoulder and howled. "What's the matter? Hate tasting your own defeat?" they scowled, then Sasha grabbed them by the tail and flung them across the room. "Nice one!" "Thanks!" "Hate to interrupt the family moment, but we're being attacked!" Zoey froze some to her left. Then she turned and one spit in her eyes. "Ug!" she looked up...and what looked like food was coming after her. "Switching to Falcon vision!" Her eyes glowed blue. The falcon flew close by, watching the battle, an it's eyes turned blue. She saw where the Serpentine were and flipped and kicked. They all were being cornered. "Go ahead Jonny" "thanks. And it's Jonathan"

He ran for them, but a claw grabbed his arm. "It's a trap!" A cage came over the kids, then the adults. They heard laughter and turned. Pythor was coming. "Oh it worked just as i thought! They fell right for my trap!" "Well, this turned out nicely"

* * *

Katelyn paced. "I can't wait here!" "Claustraphobia?" "No, impatience" Katelyn went to the bars then to the middle, then the side. Zoey sat down and closed her eyes. Nicole and Ethan played checkers with rocks, a thing of lip gloss and lotion that belonged to Nicole. Kyle and Jonathan played tic tac toe with a white rock.

"I. Can't. sit. here!" "Katelyn you must be patient. We will receive help. Patience" "We don't have time!"

"Serpetine! We will go to the hideout, where she lies, then on with phase 2!" "Phase 2?" "Doesn't sound good" Then Scales whispered to Pythor. "Serpentine! We first celebrate...with a slither pit!" everyone cheered. Katelyn looked around while 2 snakes fought. She saw Nicole's lotion and had an idea. She grabbed it and opened it. "Hey! I as using that!" "Well, it's about to help us escape" She rubbed it on her chest and stomach. "Whoa! Warn us before you do that, there's a little kid here!" "Make fun, but i can get us out" She tried to slip through the bars then 'pop!' she slid through.

"Alright! Now go for our weapons!" "Not yet" She slid a chain through the bars and slid don it. "Let's change the game!" then a pool of venom opened. "Perfect..." She slid down then swung. "C'mon, let's help her!" they all ran to the sides back and forth causing the chain to swing. Pythor looked up and saw this. He sneered.

"almost..." she jumped and grabbed the edge. Then something grabbed her wrist. "Trying to leave?" "Um...this looks bad doesn't it?"

* * *

"Wow, we're in such a better position than before!" they had their wrist tied to the bars. "why didn't you grab our weapons?!" "Um..." "Don't worry Sensei. I'm sure someone will help"

* * *

Lane climbed up the mountain. "Geez. Why here? Why not an easy spot" She got to the top and saw a rope. "I'm sure their down there" He climbed down and went through the tunnel. He saw the others in a cage. "Lane!" They all saw him. "I'll get you out" He ran down the steps then tripped. He rolled down them and landed in the middle of the group. "Man i have a lot of growing to do..." He stood up. "Um...P-Pythor! I will defeat you!" The snakes laughed and Lane blushed under his hood. "Oh really? You and what army?"

"This army!" Everyone looked at the stairs and Sam stood there with all the skeletons. "Dad!" "Son, i'm going to help you!" "Why would you?" "Because no one likes snakes!" One skeletons shouted and the rest laughed. "Attack!" "Attack!" Both sides ran at each other. Pythor pulled a lever and the cage lowered. "Hey! We're moving!" Nicole looked down. "Yeah...the wrong way!"

"Lane! Help!" Lane looked around and saw a lever. He ran to it and pulled. The cage stopped and opened and they all jumped out. the weapon lowered. "I told you i was gonna help!" Kyle smiled under his hood. "Go ninja go" Pythor tried to escape when he bumped into Nicole they all turned. "Going someone" "Oh dear" Nicole kicked his hand and the statues flew to Katelyn and Kyle. He hissed and disappeared. "Where?" "Who cares lets go!"

"NINJA-GO!" They all spun their way out. "You guys go!" "We'll fight this fight" Katelyn and Kyle stopped and waved at the skeletons. "Never thought i'd say this but... GO NINJA GO!"

Lane POV:

We had gotten the statues. I saw my dad packing. "You...You're really leaving?" "Lane. You're safe now. And...although we will have to fight...let me say...I'm glad it's you" "W-Wait, maybe i can get you a walker flighter" I walked to the cabinet. "It might not be much but-" I turned and he was gone. "It might help...so long dad..."

* * *

I went up in the bridge where everyone else was partying. Ms. Alexa walked over. "He left?" I nodded. She handed me a cup with red punch. "Well, don't worry. We'll see him. To Lane's dad!" "Here here!" I raised my cup. "To...to dad" "Tomorrow we rid this once and for all" "Then everything should be smooth sailing"

No ones POV:

They all chattered inside. A certain gold snake then appeared out of thin air by the window. "You own't be around for long when i'm through with you" He chuckled

**Finally! God, took me forever! I know i've bee a while, just haven't had the spirit to do it. I'm sorry. anyway, what is phase 2? Will Kate and Kyle's dreams come true? Review and find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Review! **

No ones POV:

"Well, i got it connected" Sasha placed the Anacondrai statue on the table. _'Boom!'_ Thunder rolled and the ship rocked. Sasha grabbed the Venomari statue before it fell off the table. She was in the dining room with Katelyn, Kyle, and Ethan. "Why do we have to go to the hottest volcano in Ninjago?" "Because these statue were made from the first shed scales of the snake queen. And they can only be destroyed in extreme heat" "Can someone pass the pepper?" The ship rocked again and the pepper slid down the table to him. "Hey, thanks"

The door opened and Nicole leaned against the door frame. She was green. "P-Please...don't talk...about food" the ship rocked and she grabbed the door frame not to fall. "How long til we get there?" Ethan smiled evilly. "Not long. Hey Nic, you look kind of green. Want a creamed spinach and pepper sandwich?" Nicole covered her mouth and ran to the side, then they heard her throw up over the side. Ethan laughed. "Hey, speaking of green, who would have though bratty Lane would be the green ninja" Katelyn rubbed her head. "Little brat still owes me for putting purple dye in my shampoo" "Yeah, i know. Hard to believe that he's going to be the greatest ninja ever!" Katelyn coughed. "Ehem, where is the runt?"

Lane POV:

Okay, you can do this. "Alright you dirty, rotten snake" I said in a western accent. "It's time i kick you back to the dark pit you belong in" I kicked forward. "Ninja kick!" I rolled. "Dragon fist! Ninja-go!" I spun, then tripped. I hit the dummy, flew and grabbed the punched bag then fell on my back. "Ouch..." I sat up and lighting flew and i saw a golden snake for a second. I flipped my hood back.

"Oh how sad..." I was picked up by the cuff of my ninja suit. I was placed against the punching bag. "How pathetic you are" Pythor appeared in front of me. He tied me to the punching bag with my hood. "I'll stop you! I'm the green nin-Hey!" He placed a piece of tape over my mouth. "Like they say, out of sight..." He disappeared. "Out of mind"

No ones POV:

A tour bus pulled up in the desert a good distance from a volcano. "And if you look on your left, there is the legendary volcano, Mount Netsu! Little fact, Netsu means heat in Japanese" People took pictures. A little boy looked up and saw the bounty. "Mom? Do ships fly?" "Of course not. But they float on water. Remember, it's planes that fly"

* * *

They all came out with a statue except for Jonathan. "Man it's hot!" "If you can't stand the heat..." "Stay out of the kitchen" 'Hey, what's up with Sensei?" They all saw Sensei looked in the flames. They walked over. "Sensei?" He looked at them. "Sorry, i don't mean to be distant" "What's wrong? We're about to defeat the Serpetine and stop their plans" "My spirit smoke has stopped giving me visions. I'm afraid that my time...may be up soon" "Sensei that's crazy!" "Yeah you've been alive for-" Nicole elbowed Ethan. Zoey coughed. "What he means Sensei. You're like the sunrise. We cannot start without you" "But even the sun must set. Now, let us prepare for destroying these once and for all"

* * *

Sasha and some of the adults were in the bridge. Pythor was underneath with a hammer and threw it into the generators. Loud warning beeps filled the room and the ship turned. "Whoa!" Sasha and Tyson gripped the wheel and tired turn it from capsizing. The ones on deck slid and almost fell. Lloyd went through the opened and gripped on the edge. "Sensei! Don't move!" they threw the statues aside and slowly walked towards Sensei. "Sasha! what's going on!" "Someone or something has overridden the system! I can't do anything to stop it!"

Lloyd slipped. "Sensei!" Nicole dove and the others folled, Katelyn at the top. They had formed a chain and Nicole grabbed Lloyd. "You're not going anywhere!" "Thank you"

* * *

Lane squirmed until he was slipping. _"You have to warn them!"_ He then slipped off and fell to his knees. He ran to the intercom and the tape had gotten off his mouth. he hit the button. "Pythor's on board!" They all heard and looked. Pythor had the statues in his hands. "Well, i'd hate to run, but i have a queen to crown"

Ethan looked behind. "Don't let go!" "Really? I was thinking that! Do you really think i would let go?!" Pythor laughed. "Not so fast!" Lane was there with a staff. "Oh this is a pity. You really think a child can stop me?" "Hey, i've grown a bit!" He flipped his hood over and attacked. Pythor slid to the side. "Eh, slow, clumsy foot work. You think you can stop me?" "I wasn't trying to. I was just waiting for backup!" Sasha landed behind in her exo suit. "Oh my..." she grabbed but she slid behind and under. "i'd love to play, but i'm busy at the moment!" He slid off.

They all climbed back on and saw him on a chopper. "So long, losers!" they flew off. Pretty soon the chopper blades were starting to get choppy. "Ah! The base is miles away! This copter will never-" "Don't worry! We already have a plan" "what plan?" they lanedmy te bus, with the Serpentine taking people out. "I take it you're pleased?" "Very, Very pleased"

* * *

Lane struggled with the case that had the weapons, the dropped it down the steps. "Whoops" "We cannot waste any time! We must reach them!" Lane brought the case down and it opened. they all grabbed their weapons. "Let me help" "Sorry Lane, but you have to stay here" "Aw come on. I totally kicked butt...and face" "Sorry, but you're to important" "Ninja, lets go" They all jumped off the side.

"Woooo!" they all were in their vehicles and raced after the tour bus. Pythor looked in the review mirror. "Attention everyone, if you look outside and behind you, you'll see...Ninja! so do be kind. We're in for a fight!" guns from the back came out and fired. "Whoa!" "We can't get near!" "I have an idea! Ethan, Jonathan, follow me! zoey, get close okay?" "I'll try" they 3 in the air flew close. "Alright. Going in" Zoey got in between the cars and froze the long. "So long" she smashed it and the back car flew off. "Alright. we're in! Let's go!" They all raced on. Ethan spun into a car and beat each one out. "Ha!" He looked around. "Where'd everyone go?"

Kate and Kyle went on top. They walked then Kyle slipped. "Whoa!" Zoey and Jonathan, who were inside, saw him. "You trying fighting up here!" Katelyn helped him up. Sasha landed behind and took a swipe. "Sign!" "Duck, duck, duck!" "I can't-" she hit the sign. "I told you to duck" "Don't wanna hear it" the snakes laughed. "Ninja-go!" they spun.

Nicole Was in a car with Skales. She turned her weapon to her assault."No, no!" she fired missiles and all the snakes flew out. She turned it back to her weapon. "I love this thing!" Everyone ran in, then a jerk happened. "Pythor separated the cars!" "Greaaaaat!"

* * *

Pythor finally made it to the hideout. He placed the statues where they should go. they all glowed, then the statue of her glowed. Then it stopped and there was rattling. She slithered down, her body at least one color from each tribe, her eyes green. "Pythor" "Lady Death" He took her hand. "Hurry. To the city of Oraborus!"

Lloyd POV:

"I've marked their location. They're both heading to the city of Oraborus" "Let's go!" the ship flew there. "Man, what could they be planning now?" They flew there. "Stay here" We all ran out. they stood in the center. "Stay here" I ran close. "Lloyd! Glad you could make it!" He held a vial with green liquid and a large fang. "Is that-?" "A great divouror tooth? yes" He stabbed it in the mixture and it turned purple. "Pyhor no!" He drank it. "what was that Sensei?!" "Devour potion"

Pythor grew and changed. "You must do everything in your power to stop him! Go!" "Sensei,no!" I looked back up at Pythor, his transformation complete. He was a golden devouror. He hissed and lunged at me.

**Dun dun dun! sorry it took so long and it wasn't much. My computer is really old, and i'll be getting my dad's hand me down next time, hopefully it'll have a battery pack. anyway, lady death, MY FIRST VILLAIN, is back and Pythor is the Great Devouror! And no spell check from you guys, i'm tired of it. Please. Oh, and next few chapters may be really sad. Just saying. **

**REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Total freak out huh? And so sorry for these being so late. I have a really old computer. Anyway, the next few chapters will probably be emotional. Review! **

Katelyn POV:

"SENSEI!" Lady Death was gone and we were left with a mother freaking snake! Pythor swallow and my gut twisted. He looked at us. "M-Maybe if we don't...move" He roared at us. "RUN!" We took off towards the bounty. "crudcrudcrud!" We ran on the bounty. "GO GO GO!" The ship started and took off. "This is so bad!" "Where's Lloyd" Pythor roared again. "In that!" "what do we do?!" We screamed and yelled at each other trying to figure something out. In the corner of my eye, i saw Jonathan at the edge. I grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?!" "I'm going to try and slow this down!" "What?!" "Jonathan, you'll be killed!" "I don't care! I've been the unimportant one for a long time!" "That's not true!" Tears started flowing. "Don't worry. Just keep going and don't stop" He kissed me rel quick, then jumped off in his chopper. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan POV:

This was stupid...but i was doing what i had to. I landed and stopped. he stopped in front of me and chuckled in a way. I sighed. He lunged and i jumped to the side, hitting him as hard as i could with my weapon. He howled. I jumped on his back and hit him as i went towards his head. He howled and thrashed. "Whoa!" I grabbed one of his scales. He threw me around. I flung off and landed on his head. I hit the middle and he screamed almost. There" He thrashed and i hit his closed eye and he howled. He threw me down on the ground and i heard a crack. Something broke.

Then i felt a searing pain in my body. He bit me. Right below my heart. The fang went through me. I gasped for breath. He pulled out and i bled. I was dying.

No ones POV:

Jonathan laid there, bleeding out. He gasped for breath. Pythor smirked, then cowled when he saw how far the bounty was. "G-Good l-luck...trying to g-get...them" He sneered, the Pythor took off after them. Jonatha gasped as tears flowed. "K-Katelyn...I-I'm..sor...ry..." He took hi final breath...

And died.

Katelyn POV:

"Jonathan!" Kyle held me from jumping off the edge. No... I cried and fell to my knees. "Jonathan..." We heard a howl and saw them fight. "C'mon" We went up to the bridge and saw the fight on the screen. Jonathan was slowing him down. He was hitting him with what he had. "C'mon Jonathan..." "You can do it..." Then Pythor swung and Jonathan flew to the ground. "No!" Then Pythor lunged wth an open mouth and we could see the fang go in Jonathan. You could hear the shatter of my heart. If Ethan didn't shut it off and Kyle didn't hold me, i would have gone in a fit. But i was frozen. Jonathan...

"Katelyn" Tears leaked from my eyes. "Jonathan..." "Katelyn he sacrificed himself for us...for you" I then buried my face in Kyle's chest. Jonathan...was gone...

**Awww! Poor Katelyn :( Please don't call me cruel for killing my characters. And yes it's short, they probathey will be for a while. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Now you see what all is going to happen. Review! **

Katelyn POV:

I had fallen on my knees and just cried. Jonathan...he's gone...There was a roar and the ship jerked. "he's caught up to us!" I looked at the screen and glared at Pythor. I felt my body heat up. Kyle let go and I smelled smoke.

No ones POV:

Katelyn's eyes where amber and she had set herself on fire. She gripped her weapon. She was through. "I've had it with this snake" she got up and ran outside. "Katelyn!" Kyle followed her, Alexa and Riley right behind. "Katelyn what are you doing!?" "I'm going to buy you time" "Katelyn you saw what it did to Jonathan! Imagine what it could do to you!" "Kyle,now have to make up for...for the Yang incident. This is my chance" "is that what this is about?! Katelyn we're over that!" "and if I don't do something, we'll all die!"

She hugged Kyle and her parents. "I'm sorry" She was able to slip and she jumped. "Katelyn!" "mom, don't!" Kyle held Alexa back. "No! I lost her once, i can't-!" "Mom ,there's nothing we can do now!" Alexa turned and buried her face in Riley's chest.

Katelyn POV:

I rode my motorcycle towards Pythor. Fury burned inside me. _"Tachisare akuryō! Kore ijō, anata wa hokanohito ni gai o ataemasen!" _I jumped up as my motorcycle transformed to my weapon. I ran and stabbed under his scales and he howled. i jumped up and sliced in his skin. He roared. _"Anata wa jaakuna sonzaida to, chikyū-jōde wa, mohaya raibu!" _I ran up to his head, slicing where i could. He thrashed as i got on his head and raised my weapon. _"Watashi wa anata o korosudeshou! Watashi wa kirai-!" _He slammed his head into a boulder and i fell to the ground. they he swung his tail and the spike of the end buried itself in my heart.

no ones POV:

she gasped for breath. He twisted his tail and gave his own evil smile. she gasped. "D-Die in...h-hell" "_I-I'm coming Jonathan...I'll be with you..." _Pyhtor pulled his tail out and she died. He looked up and growled. They had gotten farther. He hissed and took off after them.

* * *

Everyone just watched. Alexa threw a fit. "She really is gone..." Riley buried his face in her hair and cried. Tears leaked from Kyle's eyes. "Kate..." then a growl was heard and Pythor was right behind them.

"Is there any stop to him?"

**Good question. Here is what Kate said: **

**Tachisare akuryō! Kore ijō, anata wa hokanohito ni gai o ataemasen!: Begone evil spirit! No more will you harm others! **

**Anata wa jaakuna sonzaida to, chikyū-jōde wa, mohaya raibu!: You're an evil being and will no longer live on Earth! **

**Watashi wa anata o korosudeshou! Watashi wa kirai - !: I will kill you! I hate-!**

**Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Is this getting emotional by now? Well, i hope. review! **

Ethan POV:

Pythor just killed 2 of our friends! What are we gonna do?! He hit the ship again and we all grabbed something to keep from falling. Sasha, my mom, and Tyson were trying to keep the ship from turning over. Man, why am i just sitting here?! I was going to do something. I held my nun-chucks and ran out. "Ethan!" My dad and my mom came out. "where are you going?!" "To slow him down. I have to get you guys to safety!" "Ethan, don't!" My mom had tears in her eyes. "Mom...I can't just sit here. I know that the only thing I have to worry about is getting you all to safety" "Ethan, I'm your mother and I'm telling you, don't do it!" I looked at dad. "don't do it son..." I took a deep breath. "take care of Sasha" i fell back and turned my weapon to my jet.

I flew towards him. I came close, then turned my jet to my weapon and hit him in the face. He howled and fell on his side. I flipped and landed. "_My mom" _I hit him in the soft under spot and he howled. _"My dad" _I ran up his back, hitting the bare spots where the others have missed. _"My sister"_ I got up to his head. _"Zoey"_ I hit the center of his head and he screamed. "wait, a weak-!" he grabbed me with his tail and wrapped it around me.

No ones POV:

Ethan struggled to get loose from the grip. Pythor wrapped around his neck. One simple movement and he could break Ethan's neck. he looked and saw the bounty getting farther away. "H-Ha. G-Good luck...r-reaching them..." Pythor snarled, moved his tail a certain way, snapped Ethan's neck and let the dead body fall. he slithered after them

* * *

"Ethan! No!" Violet just buried her face into Tyler and bawled. Sasha cried but she quickly snapped out of it when she grabbed the wheel. "Ethan..." Zoey cried. Nicole, hugged her sister. "I'm sorry Zoey...he was important to all of us..." "he said he wasn't...he-he was wrong..." she sniffed. "I loved him..." the ship lurched and cracked. "that stupid snake!" "i hate him!" Kyle was really upset. He lost his sister, Jonathan, and now Ethan. Would there be any end to Pythor?

**That felt like the most brutal death I have written yet. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey everyone! Okay, we're about done with this story! The I will have a new one! Don't have a name yet though...anyway, review! **

Zoey POV:

Ethan was gone...his family was devastated...I was devastated...Why?! Why did this snake have to take so many lives?! I looked at the screen. Maybe...ice can slow it down. Freeze it in place. I ran out. "Zoey!" Nicole grabbed my arm. "are you crazy?!" "look, maybe I can slow it down AND live! I'll freeze what I can and come back!" "no! It's took risky! I won't let you do it!" I placed a hand on her shoulder. "trust me my sister. You must have faith in me" I hugged her and she hugged me tight. I let go and jumped.

I rode my motorcycle to Pythor and he saw me. I turned my motorcycle back to my weapons and froze his body to the ground. He struggled. I froze his tail. I made my way to his head when I heard a shatter. He broke the ice at his tail. With the warm climate, my calculations showed that he'll break free. I made my way to his head. I froze his neck. Where was his heart?! I then saw a green glowing spot on his forehead. His weak spot. I opened my wrist communicator. "guys! He has a weak spot! It's in his fore-!" there was a shatter and he swung into the rocks. I shrieked and fell to the ground. I couldn't feel my leg or my arm. I heard crumbling and looked up and all the rocks fell at me.

No ones POV:

Zoey was buried in the rock slide. No one could survive that...and she didn't... Pythor unfroze and his body and saw how far they were. He moved after them quickly.

* * *

"guys he has a weak spot! It's in the middle of his fore-!" Zoey was cut off. They looked and saw a rock slide go over her. They all knew she didn't make it. Nicole buried her face in Kyle's chest. What hurt her worse...is that her own element...killed her sister...

The ship lurched and they heard snaps. Sasha put on the boosters and they shot forward. "he seems to be better faster! The boosters will only help us for a short time! We've been running on wind power for this whole time! But even so, it won't be enough!" "we need to outrun this snake! We know where he'll head!"

"Ninjago city"

**Dun dun dun! I know, I'm killing my OCs. Trust me, it hurts. But it wil get better, I promise! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! We're almost done! Pretty soon this heartbreak will be over. Review! **

Nicole POV:

Zoey...she said that she would be okay...but what's worse...is that it was MY element that killed her. Kyle stroked my hair. "she said she would make it back alive..." "none of us knew that she wouldn't make it..." "and...it was my element..." "but not your fault" the ship jerked again and there was a charting sound.. "he's hitting the boosters! And I can't control it!" "is there anyway to stop him?!" I gripped my weapon. Pythor... I pushed out of Kyle's arms and ran on deck.

"Nicole!" my parents came out and my mom grabbed my arm. "no! Don't go, we lost your sister, I can't lose you!" "mom...dad..." "Nicole, please..." I hugged them. "don't worry..I'm strong..." I let go and jumped, in my thread assault.

I rode towards Pythor, then jumped out with my weapon. "Pythor..." he hissed at me. I glared at him. He then lunged at me and i jumped and he got a faceful of sand. I looked around. "Weak spot, weak spot..." He thrashed and i grabbed on the the scales. "Whoa!" I gripped my weapon tight and buried it under the scales. He howled. then saw a glow on his head. I clutched my weapon and climbed up to his head. I hit it, but with the flat of my blade and he screamed. He thrashed widely and I slipped. My weapon had fallen from my grasp.

I fell on my back on the ground, hard. I was about to get up, when something buried itself into my stomach. I looked down, pinned to the ground...

My weapon...

No ones POV:

Nicole's weapon had buried itself into her. She couldn't move, could barley breathe. To be killed by your own weapon...she looked at Pythor ad he smiled. "Y-You sick...t-twsted...d-devil..." she took her final breath and died.

Pythor smiled then slowly slithered after them, picking up speed soon.

* * *

"Nicole...no..." Hannah buried her face in her hands and cried. Daniel hugged her and cried in her hair. Kyle had his eyes shut tight. "He has to be stopped..." "But how can we?" "He's...indestructible..." "There may be no way to stop him..."

**Is there? I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. Review, and i hope you still like me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! We're almost done! And i have a name for the new story! **

**Ninjago: Rise of the Aracnids**

**Pretty cool huh? If you're confused, all will fit in in the new story. Review! **

Kyle POV:

What was i gonna do? Everyone was gone...my sister, Nicole...I gripped my sword tight. Pythor...just had to be stopped...but i didn't know how. The ship jolted and we grabbed something to avoid falling. "We take one more hit, and we're doomed!" "And we're so close to the city!" I looked outside. "Pythor..." "Kyle, don't you-!" I ran out. "Kyle!" My mom grabbed me and held on tight. "I can't loose you...not you. I've lost your sister and didn't do anything about it" "Son, just listen. We can't loose you" "mom, dad...it has to be this way" My mom let go. "I's destiny" I jumped off.

I rode my motorcycle towards him. I stopped and he stopped. I gripped my sword tight. "Pythor...I'm the last one..." He chuckled. "I'd let you kill me, but i'm not one to go down without a fight!" I ran at him as he lunged at the ground. I sliced his face and he howled. I grabbed the spikes on the back of his head as he lifted his head. He thrashed to get rid of me. I stabbed under the skin and pulled out my sword, dripping with blood. I stabbed where i could.

He thrashed everywhere, but i held on, stabbing him. I wasn't trying to kill him, just slowing him down. _"Katelyn..." _I stabbed. _"Nicole..." _I stabbed close to his eye and he howled. _"Ethan..." _I stabbed him on the head, close to his forehead. _"Zoey..." _I grazed his forehead and he screamed. _"The weak spot!" _I raised my sword to stab him, when his tail wrapped around me and made me look at him.

_"Foolish human child!" _"You'll be defeated. I know you will" _"How? Your dreams? the same dreams that showed all your friends dying?!" _"Like you cared. You enjoyed killing them" _"Yes, i did" _He squeezed my neck. "Y-You want...people to...suffer..." _"Yes. you may be foolish, but you're smart" _"W-Which i-is why y-you didn't...k-kill them...r-right a-away..." My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head. _"Yes. Because if i love something more than revenge..." _He squeezed. _"It's other people's suffering" _

No ones POV:

Kyle had suffocated and died. Pythor let him drop and saw the bounty. He slithered after them. He rammed them hard.

Alarms blared in the bridge. Sasha and Tyson fought with the wheel. "Can't. hold. on...!" "Brace yourselves!" The bounty flipped into the outskirts of the city and crashed. "Ow..." "E-Everyone okay?" Everyone was the bridge and they said there were alright. Wish the same could be for the bounty. It was destroyed. "Come on!" they all escaped and ran. they hit behind some buildings as Pythor crushed it and slithered through the screaming city.

* * *

Sam walked into the tea shop. "Travelers tea" "only a fool would-!" She turned and saw him. "But you are, um, not a fool. Let go get it" She left to the back. _"And i'm watching this as this snake is destroying the city! We saw the ninja's headquarters crash but some only what looked about half leave" _"Lane..." Sam ran out. "Here you-" she came back. "Where did he go?"

Lane POV:

"We're doomed!" I felt like crying. "What can we do?!" "We're sitting ducks!" We looked at Pythor. We have to stop him. "anyone got any ideas?" "How can i help?" I turned. "Dad!" "Lane, where are the others?" everyone bowed their heads. "Oh...I'm sorry..." "Never mind that. They won't die in vain!" "How can i help?" "We need to stop him! before Zoey...she said there was a weak spot in his forehead" "Try to hold him in one spot. I'll see what i can do" "One spot?! How can we do that?!" "We'll try! You grownups are ninjas! think of something!" "Alright. We'll try"

**Cliff hangeeeeeeer! Will they make it? i did this cause i want to save the battle for the last chapter. Review! You don't want to miss it!**

**Writing for my next story will be difficult, because my laptop shot and it's finally done. It was really old, so it really was time. During all this, my laptop helped with all my stories (and yes, I'm getting sentimental) hopefully I get a new one. But I have my iPad, so they will continue! Don't worry!**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey guys! Final chapter! Review! **

No ones POV:

Pythor roamed through the streets, destroying everything he could. "Okay, how do we get him in one spot?" "There" Violet pointed to the tallest building. "Sam told me that he was going to be up there" "So we just have to get him there" "Come on!" They al got their weapons and tried to lure Pythor closer. Alexa hit him with boiling water. "That's for killing my children!" Violet and Tyler hit him with shadow and star. "For Ethan!" Daniel turned a knocked over lamp post into a snake and it attacked Pythor. "For Nicole and Zoey!" they fought him and fought him.

They were almost there. "We can't...do...any...m-more" they were beat. Pythor didn't even look tired. He coiled up, ready to strike. He lunged, then something attacked him. "Their dragons!" Pebbles, Crystal, Sparky, midnight and ember. they had become an ultra dragon themselves! The roared and slammed into Pythor again, right into a building. Pythor fell right where Sam wanted him. Then a building fell and pinned him down.

They all ran to the top of a building. "where is he?!" "hey am I the only one wondering how Sam is gonna stop him?" "look!" Sam was at the top of the building. "wait, what are those things?"

Sam stood on top of the building. All of a sudden, the 4 original golden weapons were floating by him. "what?" then colored smoke were taking shape. All of a sudden..."Kyle, Ethan...all of you" they were ghost. "but..." "yeah we died" "dead as a door nail" Ethan joked. "here. You need these" "but they're yours" "hey, like we said, we're dead" Sam took them. "take the snake down Uncle Sam" Sam nodded. "even better, we'll be with you all the way" Sam took a deep breath and jumped forward.

He landed right on Pythor's weak spot. Pythor howled, the exploded, green slime going everywhere. The ones on the building ducked to avoid being covered in slime. They stood up. "T-They did it..." "S-Sam did..." Lane gasped. "Look!" They all gasped. "Jonathan!" They all ran down to stood up. "I'm...alive... I'm alive!" "d-do you think...?"

Kyle POV:

I opened my eyes and I was on my side, next to Katelyn. "K-Kate?" she opened her eyes and we stood up. "we're...alive..." "Katelyn!" "Kyle!" we turned. "Mom! Dad!" we ran into their arms and cried. "My children! My children, you're alive!" they hugged us tight and I never wanted to let go. We fell on the ground in a hug. "never, ever leave me like that again!" "w-we won't! We promise!"

Ethan POV:

I oened my eyes and rubbed my head. I stood up and looked at myself. "I...I'm alive!" "Ethan!" I turned and my mom plowed into me and hugged me tight. "oh Ethan! Oh my god, my little Ethan!" I would have complained, but hey, better to be smothered by my mom giving me a hug, than having my neck snapped by a snake. I felt Sasha wiggle her way into the hug and hugged me tight. I then felt my dad hug around us. Best moment of my life.

Nicole POV:

"Ow..." I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. I stood up. "Z-Zoey? W-We're...we're alive!" I stood her up. "Nicole!" "Zoey!" "Mom, Dad!" "Mother! Father!" We ran into their arms and they hugged us tight. "Oh my god!" "You're alive!" I cried just as hard as they were. "Don't ever leave us like that!" "Ever!" "We-We won't!" "We promise!"

No ones POV:

After the reunions, they met in the middle of town. "Guys!" They all ran and hugged each other. "We're alive!" "Man, if only Sensei were here" "But i am" We turned. "Sensei!" They ran over to him. "Uncle!" "Lloyd!" Ashlyn and Lane hugged him. "Oh thank god!" "I've missed you too" "He did it...my dad did it" "Maybe he wasn't so bad after all" "Except that he took our weapons" "And mine and Jonathan's were somehow destroyed" "Well, we did tell him we didn't need them" "Guess our diply fault" "Doesn't matter. We're living to see another day" "Everyone is" "And don't worry Lane. We'll train you from now on, now that we have some free time" "Cause there's always need for a ninja, and ninja always do whats right" He smiled at them.

"Go, ninja, go!"

**Well, that's it! It is over...but not for long! Cause i will make a new one! **

**Hope you liked and thank you all for reviewing for this! so review and...**

**NINJAGO! **


End file.
